My crossover ficlets and ideas
by 500yas2har671th
Summary: This is a collection of my ideas of one shots, drabbles and ficlets. All crossovers taking place in the appropriate setting or with appropriate characters. Mainly crossovers with anime.
1. Psycho-Pass x The Promised Neverland

**A/N: Ideas, ideas! I have a lot of them. So, I am going to be posting ficlets here. These are all Psycho-Pass crossovers with any fandom of my choice. All characters from other fandoms will be put in a Psycho-Pass setting, along with the Psycho-Pass characters! This will be a progressive work, and two different ficlets will rarely be connected. Please leave constructive reviews, not flames. I will update my Fortnite story after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass or any other fandoms that appear in the story.**

Ficlet 1: Psycho-Pass x The Promised Neverland

It was a relatively normal day for Inspector Shinya Kogami. He had solved 2 cases till now, with his enforcers Sasayama and Yayoi, and with Inspector Norman. He had heard of a series of disturbing crimes going on which involved making specimens of human bodies after they were killed. Luckily, young Norman was able to prevent Sasayama from going and doing anything rash. He and Kogami had conferred, and both had a pretty good idea of the culprit.

Shinya Kogami had wondered whether Norman was up to the task of being an Inspector, as he was only 19 and appeared fragile, physically. However, the Sibyl System had judged him capable of this job, so he must have been really good. And boy, was Shinya Kogami surprised at his intellect and insight. He was also a realist, which Kogami was happy about. He and Shinya got along pretty well. Both were level headed, not hesitant to bring justice, and had a good partnership when it came to detective work.

"Inspector Norman, we're getting a new Enforcer today. Should be here soon. I want you to greet him and show him the ropes. He'll have to get used to this job."

"I'll try, Mr. Kogami. I still say you have the best introduction to the job."

"Well, I've been here for a while. Plenty of time to greet new subordinates and colleagues."

"I think that I have cracked this "Specimen Case", Mr. Kogami. We need to pay a visit to this location. We should bring Mr. Shusei, Mr. Sasayama and Ms. Kunizuka with us. This could be dangerous." Norman spoke. The Platinum blonde haired Inspector pointed to an area on the map open on his computer. Kogami looked at it and nodded, with a solemn face. Norman was right as usual. It fit the logic, and made perfect sense as a hideout.

"The culprit is Kouzaburou Touma, a former teacher at a high school. This was confirmed as Touma was spotted behaving oddly, and has been missing since yesterday from his house. After a search by Mr. Masaoka and Mr. Ginoza from Division 3, the resin used in the plastination of the bodies was found there. All these circumstances are very damning for him. We should be able to confirm it."

"The Dominators will confirm that, of course." Kagari Shusei, a relatively new Enforcer, said.

Kogami and Norman both share a glance before Kogami stood up. Even with his genius, Norman was somewhat inexperienced. Kogami was a natural leader, and extremely cool headed and physically strong as well. He briefed them on the operation plan, then dismissed the Enforcers.

Just then, the door opened, and a black haired man with hair covering his right eye entered. He turned to Kogami. "Inspector Kogami. I am the new Enforcer, Ray. Oh, and that's Norman, isn't it? I am not surprised that you became an Inspector." Ray was Norman's childhood friend, and was also very smart. Not up to Norman's level, but close. He was a latent criminal mainly due to his realism and his uncertain demeanor. Ray opted to be an Enforcer instead of attempting to return. He never liked the Sibyl System much, anyway.

Norman was not surprised that Ray chose to be an Enforcer, but he was surprised that Ray was assigned to this division. Norman was the opposite of Ray in some ways. He had a crime coefficient of 5. He was always interested in the Sibyl System, and worked at the MWPSB to perfect the system, as he knew that it wasn't perfect. Their other childhood friend, Emma, was an Inspector as well, to help others, a goal of hers since she was younger. Norman was in love with Emma, but hadn't revealed it yet. He was scared of rejection even now, though he wasn't a teenager any more. He valued her friendship and strive to be more like her, as her sense of morality was astounding, to say the least.

Norman nodded to him and said, " I've registered you on this Dominator. You know how to use it, right?"

"I have practised a little. I'll learn more about it soon."

"Then, you're dismissed for now, Enforcer." Kogami spoke up, waving him to the door. "Practise a little more with your Dominator. Get used to the weapon."

Ray nodded and left the room, shooting a glance at Norman on the way. Kogami could perceive the relationship between the Inspector and the Enforcer. "An old friend, eh, Norman?"

"Not really old, Mr. Kogami. But, yes, he is my friend." Norman replied.

"Get some rest, Norman. I'm going home early, myself. Ginoza will handle the division for now."

"I'll be leaving as well, Mr. Kogami." Norman packed his stuff and left, locking the door on his way out. He had invited Emma to his house to talk and watch a few movies. Norman just wanted to spend time with her, he was always happy to see her, and she could do with some relaxation as well, as being an Inspector was demanding.

Norman prepared his house and himself for Emma's arrival. He wanted everything to be perfect for her arrival. Ray had once told him that he had a really deep love for her, as he had liked her since he was 11. Norman knew it was true. He just was too much of a coward to admit his feelings. He was so used to Emma being there for him that he couldn't fathom her not being there, and so he kept his pain and love locked away. He pondered asking Kogami about his situation, and decided to ask tomorrow. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. He went to open it. He knew who it would be, yet, just like every time, he had his breath taken away by the appearance of his best friend, Emma. The ginger haired girl was beaming at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Hello, Emma. Come in."

"Hi, Norman! I am so happy to see you! Ray just told me he became an Enforcer. How are things on your end?" Emma said with her characteristic exuberance.

Norman stared at her, then replied. "We're going to tackle the Specimen Case tomorrow. All the Enforcers of Division 1 will be coming with us. As for that, Ray is in my division. I think he'll be fine." Norman said, with his usual smile. He almost always smiled, even on the job.

Emma entered and admired the tidiness of Norman's house. He always maintained his possessions very well. Emma grew to like his meticulous personality. She was always more composed and careful around Norman. At the same time, she shared things with him which she couldn't with anyone else, as Norman was able to help her understand. She liked him, a lot more than friends. She recently understood that she loved him deeply. She always was afraid when he went to investigate a case. Afraid that he might get hurt, might never come back (her thoughts in this regard were mirrored by Norman,only, they applied to Emma). Unlike Norman, Emma was a person of great courage, and had planned to confess to him at the first opportunity. She wasn't worried about losing his friendship, as she knew he would never break off their friendship.

As they say on the couch, watching the movie, Emma mustered her courage and turned to Norman. He looked serene in the light of the room, and he was focused on the scene. A romantic scene was taking place, but Norman focused on the movie till the end, no matter what scene. She blushed at seeing him look so relaxed. He was usually busy, as he and Kogami were the best detectives of the MWPSB. However, Kogami did his best to divide the work fairly. Basically, she didn't see him a lot due to their jobs, and so, she cherished their current meetings.

"So, Norman, enjoying this scene?" Emma said, teasingly. She was prepared to confess, but wanted to set the atmosphere.

Norman immediately blushed and muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Emma said.

"I am watching every scene with the same interest. I pay attention to movies I like." He said, fighting a blush.

"Oh, so Norman is a romantic? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"That is not even relevant to what we're talking about. And, why are you behaving like this? Normally you don't tease anyone. You have something planned, don't you?" Norman's face lost its blush and gained a contemplative look. He was rather sharp, yet so dense when it came to romance. Emma couldn't resist that look and di the only thing that came to her mind. She kissed him.

Norman was shocked that the girl he loved was kissing him, but returned it after getting over his shock. They parted after a few long seconds, and both had prominent blushes.

"Emma… why did you do that?" Norman asked.

Emma looked fearful. But she answered in an unusually small voice, "I've always wanted to do that. I love you, Norman, and you were just so… attractive." She finished lamely, and prepared for rejection.

Norman was tongue tied, but managed to get words out when she looked frightened.

"Emma, I have always loved you. I think I have liked you since we were kids. I was going to tell you, and here you say that you feel the same way. I am speechless with joy." Norman gave her a heart warming smile. She smiled too. After all, she knew he wouldn't lie to her about such a thing.

Their day had a sweet ending, as they got into their new relationship. Tomorrow would be a new day, with new opportunities.

**A/N: And with that, this chapter is over. The next chapter will continue this ficlet. Remember, this is a collection of ideas of ficlets with Psycho-Pass characters or settings. I will update it sporadically. And, I am all for Shinya Kogami x Akane Tsunemori, so Akane will be introduced next chapter of after that. I am also a sucker for Norman x Emma. They're so cute.**


	2. Ficlet 2 : My Homage to Shinya Kogami

**A/N: This is my second ficlets/idea. I thought how cool it would be if Shinya Kogami were to find the children in the Promised Neverland and rescue them. These are just my ideas, and so, this is just some homage I'm paying to Kogami Shinya's awesomeness. He's badass! And he will act like one. I have changed quite a few things and do not give any scientific explanation, as this is just a fanfic. Have fun reading, everyone! This is set in the TPN universe. Also, this is Norman x Emma. I needed a break from the angst of the anime for a while.**

Ficlet 2: The Promised Neverland x Psycho-Pass

Emma was not happy at all. Norman was getting shipped out. And he refused to escape, claiming that it would put the plan into jeopardy, and that they could still escape. In her mind, she wondered how he could give more importance to a plan then his own life. She didn't want him to die, damn it! And she couldn't do anything with her broken leg. She tried stopping him, but he stopped her from making a ruckus and acting recklessly. She cried a lot that day. Ray was even worse. He refused to have anything to do with the plan, and moped around inside, refusing to say goodbye to him.

Ray gave up. He knew it was what Isabella would have wanted, but he couldn't take it anymore. After the loss of his best friend Norman, he couldn't do it. He had tried for 6 years to keep Norman and Emma alive, and it didn't work. He sat alone, like always, but this time he almost never stepped outside the house. He withdrew into his shell. Emma wasn't as lively either. Everyone else noticed, but no one could do anything about it. Isabella watched Emma and Ray, and was satisfied. She had won.

Or had she?

**2 months after Norman's shipping (1 day before Ray's birthday):**

Ray sat in the library of Grace Field House, humming his mother's lullaby. He had finished reading a book. He heard footsteps and knew Emma walked in.

"You haven't given up yet, have you, Emma? You still want to escape with everyone."

Emma gained a determined look and nodded. "I never give up. I have everything ready. We can escape anytime."

After this, they got into discussions about Emma's plan, and Ray was impressed by her plan. She had done amazing. Then, he heard the door open, and prepared for Mom to arrive. But he got a surprise.

Standing at the door was a tall black haired man wearing a blue colored suit with MWPSB written on it. He was carrying an odd looking weapon, the type that is used in sci-fi novels. Ray immediately thought that the man was a threat and jumped to his feet.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, ready to help Ray escape if necessary. The man just looked at her impassively.

"I am Shinya Kogami. I have come to Grace Field House as there is crime happening here. As an Inspector, I can't let the perpetrators just get away with sending children to their deaths." The man said calmly.

Ray eyed him warily. He didn't trust adults, however, it had been a while since he saw an adult man, as only girls were chosen to grow up on exhibiting certain skills. He didn't know how to verify what this man was saying. Emma, on the other hand, spoke her mind freely.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth? We can't trust adults. Also, how come you never showed up till now?"

Kogami sighed. He knew that this would happen if the children were as smart as was claimed. He decided to show them something.

"Hey, come here, Hound 1. They need proof and you can show them."

Ray and Emma tensed, ready to escape should anything threaten them. To their extreme shock, however, a familiar voice spoke as footsteps arrived at the door, and it opened.

"I am here, Mr. Kogami. Hello, Emma. Hello, Ray. It's been a short time, but feels like forever." Norman stepped in the room from outside. He looked exactly the same as he did when he left.

Emma was speechless. Her eyes sparkled with tears as the boy she thought was dead was actually alive. She was happy beyond belief that he was alive, and couldn't care less about anything else.

Ray, on the other hand, hid his joy well, but just gaped at his best friend. Norman smiled at both of them.

"I know we need to talk, but right now we're rescuing everyone and escaping via the wall, at the point I told you about, Emma. But, Mr. Kogami has made all the arrangements, so you don't need to carry much yourself. You can trust Mr. Kogami. I trust him. He is here to help." Norman said, looking serious, but with his usual smile.

Emma wiped her eyes and nodded at him determinedly. Ray just went to prepare the escape.

"Don't worry about the woman caretaker. I stunned her with my Dominator." Shinya said while pointing to his weapon. "She's tied up and disarmed. We removed all contact devices and the one she uses to track you down." He had authority in his tone, and impressed Emma and Ray with his forethought.

The children were all brought out of the building, with the exception of the 4 year olds and younger ones, who opted to stay behind. Kogami wanted to arrest the 'Mom', but he knew of the transmitter which would kill her on leaving the compound. While that would have been fine to Kogami, it would mess up the plan. After this, he had to help them find shelter and rescue the other children.

As they escaped using the wall's closeness to land at a certain point, Norman felt happy. He had survived, met a savior, and managed to get everyone out and see Emma and Ray again. His heart raced at the thought of Emma. He liked her a lot, he knew that. Kogami told him he loved her when Norman asked. He didn't know what love was at first, until Kogami helped him understand.

After they escaped and dashed through the forest, Kogami stopped them all, and motioned them to come in a certain direction. Meanwhile, Ray went to talk to Norman, while Emma went to talk to Shinya. She was slightly intimidated by him, but swallowed her awe and walked level with him.

Kogami noticed her. "You're Emma, right? The girl Norman is always talking about?"

Emma blushed at the thought that Norman talks about her that much. She always thought he was amazing, but recently had begun to feel something else while near him. She didn't feel like that around Ray.

"Yeah! I am Emma. Thank you for helping us escape, Mr. Kogami." She said, smiling at him warmly.

"No problem. I just deliver justice. It's my duty as an Inspector to stop crime, and what was happening at Grace Field House is nothing short of criminal. Norman told me the plan he came up with, and I modified it by helping him."

"Mr. Kogami, why did Norman sacrifice himself that night? And how is he still alive? I thought I'd lost him…" Emma said, with tears brimming in her eyes again.

"Norman was always a good kid. He didn't want you to die, and knew that you wouldn't be able to escape with him running away. So, he went with protest, to leave you to carry out his plan without any hitches. And, he is still alive because I found him."

Kogami continued, "The demons had talked about a high quality harvest a day before he showed up. I was in hiding. I deduced, from looking at the orphanage, that the 'harvest' was a person coming from there. Then, I followed the caretaker and Norman, and when Norman was left alone, and the demons came to get him, I eliminated them and rescued him. I left no trace, so they thought he was delivered already."

"How did you kill them, Mr. Kogami?" Emma asked, curious. Kogami explained to her that he had a powerful weapon that could kill what he called 'bad stuff'. Emma then asked him one last question.

"What did you and Norman do for the past two months?"

"Trained and refined his plan. He spoke non stop about it, and always mentioned you as a reason to try harder. Norman really likes you, Emma. I would urge you to think about it." Then, Kogami went and set up camp. Ray and Norman had caught up on all the details. Norman went to talk to Emma.

"Hello, Emma-" he said, before he was interrupted with a hug that sent him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her as well, knowing she was glad to see him.

He was also very glad to see her. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know if she reciprocated. Nevertheless, Mr. Kogami had taught him to take risks, calculated ones maybe, but still risks.

"You dummy… Couldn't you have contacted us? I thought you were dead! I was so desolate, Norman…" She said, while sobbing into his shirt. He patted her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I couldn't, because Mom might have caught us. Kogami knew we were taking a big risk, and didn't want another variable. I am just happy I get to see you again. Kogami and I both agreed on keeping our aces up our sleeves."

"Don't do that again next time, okay. I won't let you sacrifice yourself just for us. You need to live, too. I can't imagine life without you, Norman."

Norman smiled. "Alright, Emma. I won't do that again. After all, someone has to stop your recklessness."

Emma pouted at the jab. Then she blushed as she remembered something.

"Did you mean it, Norman?"

Norman frowned in confusion. "Mean what, Emma?"

"That day, when you said you would tell Ray, and he showed up. You said you agreed with what I said despite it being unrealistic. Then, you said you l-liked me. Did you mean it?" She said, hesitantly.

She always felt differently for Norman. She loved her whole family, but Norman was different. She always felt complete around him, and had these urges to touch him, hold his hand, and kiss him. She now understood that she liked him.

Norman's eyes widened. He thought she didn't hear him. He blushed at the thought, but he couldn't lie to Emma. She could always see through his deception. Unless she was emotional. The look she was giving him compelled him to be truthful.

"I meant every word, Emma. But, I was going to tell you later, I don't know if you feel the same way, after all." He looked down, not wanting to see rejection in her eyes.

Emma grabbed his shoulders and made him look at her. She was smiling brightly. "Norman, I like you too. I feel the same." She laced her fingers with his. She was surprised to feel his lips on hers.

After breaking apart, Norman gave his signature smile. "I have always wanted to do that. So, are we together?"

Emma rolled her eyes at his question, and answered it with another kiss.

Ray looked at his best friends with amusement. 'About damn time', he thought. 'They've been like this for too long.'

Shinya Kogami looked and smiled as well, a rare occurrence from the serious Inspector. He knew about Norman's love for a while now. He was sharp, after all, and both of them deserve some happiness after all that. Now, he thought about only one thing.

How the hell would he explain the appearance of these children at home?

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Mentor! Kogami is so cool. I will recreate his meeting with Norman and the fight with Isabella if asked to. It will be extremely one sided though, so take that into account if you're going to ask.**


	3. A Certain Overpowered Imagine Breaker

**A/N: I had a Fortnite chapter ready, but didn't like it, so I deleted it. I will be rewriting that. To get into the writing groove, I will be writing more one shots/drabbles here. Bear with me, please. I read a couple of fanfics on Toaru Majutsu no Index, so I thought I'd try my hand at one. Thus, here is my one shot on that! Enjoy. May contain references to other shows, etc. This is a crossover with One Punch Man. Will be Touma x Harem with Mikoto focused on in this chapter.**

A Certain Overpowered Imagine Breaker

**( A One Punch Man x Toaru Majutsu no Index crossover)**

Touma woke up with a feeling of apathy. Touma had the worst luck of anyone you would meet. Oh, and he was a Level 0, so he had low finances as well, hence he had a small apartment. The misfortunate boy was so used to his bad luck that he slowly started accepting it. But that wasn't the only reason he was apathetic this morning.

Touma was strong. Very strong. When he arrived in Academy City, he was excited to develop an esper ability. Until he was classified as a Level 0. He found out about his right arm's ability to negate any supernatural phenomenon. He was told he wouldn't develop any power. He was not satisfied with that answer, and so he trained. He trained hard and then trained harder. His regimen was brutal, at least, for him. He gained power. A lot of it. He was satisfied with his current level of strength, but trained everyday regardless. He was somewhat more mature after this, but he was still the same person who would save anyone and would try to make everyone smile.

After a quick breakfast, Touma jogged to school. He was so fast he reached half an hour early, and so did his whole training regimen and walked in. He always ran to class to avoid his bad luck, and he was usually successful. Of course, he still had bad luck in class. Then again, he could just ignore anything the people would try to do to him.

Nothing of interest happened in class. Touma tried to pay attention while also inadvertently listening to the gossip of his two friends, Motoharu Tsuchimikado and Aogami Pierce. Both of them were debating perverted interests and fetishes and Touma didn't really want to get caught up in that, however, the class was pretty boring. So, he was forced to listen to the idiots talk.

When classes were finished for the day, Touma walked to the broken vending machine at the park. On his way, he tripped over some litter, was chased by dogs (although he wouldn't have been harmed) and also fought some delinquents. He only had one thing to say.

"Such misfortune!" He sighed as he arrived at the vending machine and gave it a punch, forcing out a drink. Just then, he heard footsteps.

"You! What are you doing here?" Misaka Mikoto said. The middle school esper was a Level 5, and was called Railgun due to her immense electric prowess.

"Oh, look, it's Biri-biri. Look, I don't want to fight-" Acting on impulse, he dodged a bolt of electricity sent to him by the angry level 5 esper. Though he had no idea why she was angry.

"My name is not Biri-biri! It's Misaka Mikoto. And I think it's time we settled this." Misaka said.

"Settled what? You've lost every fight, haven't you?" He replied, irritatedly.

"S-Shut up! You haven't landed any blows on me yet. So, I haven't lost." Misaka said.

"In that case, you'll never win." Touma said logically, his strength was too much for her.

Misaka angrily sent a bolt of lightning at him, more powerful than her last attack. Touma dodged it again.

"See, a Level 0 like you can't keep dodging such attacks. You must be a higher level esper! Tell me the truth!" She said, vexed at his attitude. Truth be told, his attitude annoyed her because of the fact that she couldn't beat him, and he went and called himself a level 0.

"Fine, I'll take you on, if that's what you want." Touma said in a bored tone.

Misaka smiled at this, eager to try and fight him.

In a park, at late night:

Touma faced Mikoto. He explained his reasons for picking this area. Then he decided to begin the fight.

"Alright then, let's start."

Misaka Mikoto charged up a bolt of lightning and shot it at him. He dodged it, like always. However, Mikoto expected this. So, she sent her electricity through the ground and used magnetism to attract the iron in it to form a sword. Touma sighed at the unfairness of it.

"Hey! Isn't using weapons a bit unfair?"

"I created this using my abilities. You might bleed a little if it hits you." Mikoto said while charging at him with a steady pace. Touma knew he wouldn't bleed at all if it hit him, but he saw no merit in tanking the blow, so he dodged. At a speed which astonished Mikoto.

"This fight is over, there is no way you could reach me." Touma said, bored with the fight. Truth be told, hee wanted to help Mikoto. He knew she was proud of her abilities, and just wanted to shake her pride a little so she wouldn't have problems in the future, which Touma knew she would with her pride.

Mikoto smirked at this and sent her electricity through the sword, changing it into a whip, which chased Touma.

'Even if the sword misses, he can't dodge that.' However, Touma dodged that as well, frustrating her.

"That is pointless, you know. I can dodge whatever attack you throw at me." Touma said.

Mikoto didn't give in to her frustration, and, instead, she made a plan. She sent her static electricity through the air, manipulating the iron in it to form a swirl.

"You can control the iron in the wind too?" Touma said, impressed.

Mikoto smiled at his impressed tone. 'He thinks it's cool! Wait, why do I care if he thinks it's cool?' She thought. She didn't want to think about the fact that she had a crush on him, despite looking like she disliked him. (Tsundere, much?)

Touma liked people who could innovate with their powers, surroundings, and anything else. Misaka Mikoto had impressive power for her age and Touma knew that. The girl's determination and intelligence in combat impressed him, and he knew he could help her out by getting rid of her illusions. So, he knew he had to win.

Touma dodged the sand as it came crashing down on his previous location, then charged at Misaka with a slow speed (to him). To Misaka, he was rapidly approaching her. She prepared her electricity, thinking he couldn't dodge if he was very close to her. If he went for hand to hand combat, she would shock him unconscious.

Touma pulled his fist back and punched in Mikoto's direction, creating a strong blast of air which knocked her to the ground. Mikoto lost her focus on her charged electricity and sent it in his direction, hoping to hit him. Touma dodged that and stood near her, looking at her with a smile.

"I win, Biri-biri." Having said that Touma looked at Mikoto's expression, which changed from shock to anger. He knew then, that she would attack him again. He sighed, preparing for it.

"My name is Misaka Mikoto! And, I will not lose!" She gathered and created thunderclouds above them, preparing to strike his location. In that moment, Touma facepalmed. Such a destructive attack would cause a blackout. He didn't need to deal with more misfortune than he had to. So he did something very simple. He punched in the direction of the thunderclouds.

The result was a powerful shock wave that destroyed the gathered clouds. Mikoto gaped at the display of power from the spiky haired teen. Touma smiled at her and gave his hand to help her up. She took it, while blushing at the contact, and stood up.

"Hey, Misaka, you have a lot more to improve on. So, don't bother asking me to fight. Instead, work on improving your abilities. Well, I gotta go now. See ya later, Biri-biri." Touma ran off at a blinding speed, leaving a contemplative Mikoto behind.

Later, during Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S Episode 1:

Touma was walking when he saw some electricity and a helicopter far off. He mentally sighed and decided to go to take a look.

'It's not like I have anything better to do right now. Index is at home, and I can always placate her with some food. Oh well, better check that out. Don't want anyone getting hurt.'

Touma leaped. That's right, he leaped the whole distance from the river to the roof of the building. He was just looking for something to do before he went home, and ran into his usual misfortune, getting caught up with some delinquents. Thus, he was delayed a little.

Meanwhile, Mikoto held down the helicopter as the hostage, Haruue was thrown out of it by the thugs (radical wannabes). Mikoto's eyes widened as she changed her course to grab Haruue instead, leaving the helicopter free to move. The helicopter capitalized on this and flew off. Or, it tried to.

What happened next shocked everyone, even Mikoto. Touma jumped to the helicopter and punched it. The punch's power destroyed the helicopter's rotors and knocked it back on the roof it was attempting to escape. Touma landed on the roof after this. He looked satisfied that he was able to stop them. He had seen them throw the hostage and knew they were in the wrong.

Mikoto was suddenly teleported by Shirai Kuroko, her perverted roommate who was a level 4 teleporter. She looked at Touma with confusion. She didn't know who he was. Mikoto just gaped at Touma, reminiscent of their fight near the river. Just then, Touma heard the door opening and saw two Anti-Skill members, as well as noticing the Judgement armband Kuroko was wearing. He didn't want to be delayed any longer, so he jumped again. Off the roof.

Kuroko sprung into action as a member of Judgement, teleporting to Touma's location to try and get him down safely. To her shock, he landed on his feet, then ran at incredible speeds. She was too surprised to follow, and so, she lost sight of him. She teleported back to the roof with a sigh.

'What was that idiot thinking?' Mikoto looked frantic as she saw Touma drop. Her worried expression changed to confusion and anger as she saw him run away, apparently unharmed.

'He was holding back against me! Me, the third ranked level 5? Just how strong is he that he could hold back and yet win effortlessly against me?' Thinking of what he said, Mikoto calmed down.

'He did tell me to get stronger. I have worked to do so. I would like to see him again. Come to think of it, I don't recall his name too well… I think it was Touma. I'd like to see him again.' She smiled and a blush came to her cheeks as she thought of him. She knew she had a bit of a crush on him, but his actions today only increased her feelings for him.

Kuroko looked at Mikoto's blush and came to the correct conclusion. "Onee-sama! Why must you think of him like that when you have me?" Kuroko said petulantly.

"I wasn't thinking of him like that!" The tsundere Electromaster refuted.

During episode 4 of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun:

"Index, I am going to train. Don't do anything rash. There's food in the fridge. If you breach the limit, then we'll have a repeat of yesterday. Bye!" Touma said and walked out of the house to do his training regimen.

Index flinched at the mention of yesterday's incident. She wouldn't even think about it; that way, she could forget it. She had a nightmare about it as well.

"Alright, Touma! Just return safely, ok? Don't get yourself into a life or death situation again!" She replied, though the mature part of her said that it would be futile to say such a thing. Touma would always help someone in need.

Touma did his regimen of 100 sit-ups, push-ups and squats as well as the 10 km run, then was returning when he heard a group of girls talking. He saw, outside of the Seventh Mist, four girls sitting and talking. He recognized Mikoto, Kuroko and Haruue (though not by name for the latter two). He heard Mikoto speak.

"What would you do if you had a chance to meet your own clone?"

Touma's eyes widened at that, and he sighed.

"Such misfortune. Now she's butting in to this?"

As Kuroko told her what she would do and Uiharu and Erii did as well, Mikoto felt a bump on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw nothing. She shrugged, and was going to continue when she saw a note. On her lap. It said, on the outside:

"This note is for your eyes only, Misaka Mikoto. Don't read it immediately. Wait until you are alone.

Signed,

KT.

Misaka looked around her and stuffed the note into her pocket, then continued the conversation as if nothing happened.

During the evening:

As Mikoto walked to return to her dorm, she read the note.

"Misaka Mikoto, there are some important things I have to tell you. Meet me in the evening at around 7:00 pm today. Come alone. The alleyway next to the Seventh Mist is where we will rendezvous. I have no doubt that you, a level 5 esper can handle yourself, so don't be too suspicious. After all, the writer of this note is a friend of yours."

KT.

'Who is this KT person? And why does he or she want to meet me? Some information? I guess I should go.'

For some reason , Mikoto felt that she should go alone without telling anyone. She had this odd feeling that KT could be trusted. She called Kuroko, nevertheless.

"Kuroko, I am going to walk around a little longer. If I am late, please distract the Dorm Supervisor." Mikoto said.

"Onee-sama, you're not getting yourself involved in anything dangerous, are you? Should I come with you?"

"No, Kuroko, I am not. And, I would rather walk by myself right now. I have a few things to think of. Don't worry, I'll probably be back very soon."

"Be careful, Onee-sama. Being the 3rd ranked level 5 esper does not mean that nobody will attack you."

"I'll be alright. Bye, Kuroko." With that, Mikoto terminated the call. She arrived at the rendezvous point.

"Hello? Are you there, KT?" She called cautiously, her electricity ready in case this was an attempted ambush.

"Hello, Misaka. This is KT. My actual name, however, is Kamijou Touma. I see that you did come alone. Good. There's some important info that you need to know."

Mikoto was blindsided by the fact that KT was Touma. She knew him, of course. The person whom she could never beat, someone who always gets involved in others fights, and helps people.

"You! You're KT? What do you have to tell me?" She said impatiently. She wasn't happy with him as she saw that he held back during their fight. She didn't want to be underestimated just because she was in middle school.

"Some things shouldn't be looked into, Misaka Mikoto. Don't bother pursuing the rumors. You will end up in more trouble than you can deal with."

"What are you talking about? And since when did you tell people to stay out of trouble when you always interfere and get into it yourself?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Misaka. As for trouble, well, you're my friend, aren't you? I can't see someone get into trouble if I could stop them. I want everyone to smile and be happy. Just take my advice for once." Touma said, trying to reason with the Electromaster.

Said Electromaster's face burned red at his words. But she knew he couldn't see her, nor could she see him, in this alley.

"I also think I know what you mean. However, you shouldn't worry about it. I have discovered that the project was cancelled. I won't bother looking into it." She said with a smile.

"Thank goodness for that. For all your intelligence, sometimes you're rash, so I had to warm you personally about this. Bye!" Touma ran out of the alley before she could ask him how he knew about the project.

Mikoto shouted after him, "Hey, stop, you idiot! You need to tell me how you know about this!"

She was met with silence. She sighed angrily and stormed out of the alley. She was returning home, when she felt something through her electrical sense. Something very similar to her own electric signature. She turned around to face the park and saw:

A girl who looked exactly like her. Wearing goggles and the Tokidawai Middle School uniform.

**A/N: This is more of a crossover of One Punch Man and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, but since Touma is the main character here, I put it as an Index crossover. Here, Touma never lost his memories. Nor does he forget Shokuhou Misaki. The explanation is that his sheer power prevented him from damage to his brain. He has immunity to mental attacks like Saitama. Also, he is ridiculously OP. This will be a Touma x Harem drabble, involving Touma x Mikoto, Touma x Misaka Network (including Last Order and Misaka Worst) and possibly Touma x Index. He won't be a lolicon though, so the Last Order x Touma pairing won't take place till much later. P.S. He's still unfortunate.**


	4. A Certain OP Imagine Breaker: Part 2

**A/N: So, in this fic, assume Touma knew of the existence of the clones but didn't know about the level 6 shift experiment. Thankfully, Last Order interacts with Touma, and admired him, so, it will probably be easy to pair them. Now, Touma is still mostly his heroic self, just with huge power, and not as susceptible to misfortune.**

A Certain Overpowered Imagine Breaker Part 2:

Touma woke up from his slumber in his bathtub. He knew it wasn't an ideal place to sleep, but his finances weren't high enough to buy a futon and he would never allow any guest/roommate/freeloader to sleep uncomfortably. So, he let Index sleep in his bed and slept in the bathtub. Touma was too nice to sleep with Index in his bed.

He got up. He decided to cook for Index, as she hadn't bothered him at all yesterday. He smiled creepily at the thought of what happened to teach her a lesson. He prepared breakfast while wondering if Mikoto took his advice. He hoped she did, for her sake. While he didn't know much himself about why Mikoto's clones were produced at all, when he had heard that the project was cancelled, he had a feeling it was something sinister.

'No time to think about that. I gotta make breakfast, train and go to school. Index can eat quite a lot. But, she's still the same Index that I befriended."

Touma and Index had been through a lot together. Recently, Touma had understood her, and she, him, very well. Touma always thought Index was nice, but now, he thought she was amazing. A person with constant assassination attempts who holds 103,000 grimoires in her head and yet didn't talk much about it was amazing in his eyes. Plus, she was pretty helpful when she wasn't whining about food. A kind person.

Touma, while reflecting on Index, remembered that, after he had defeated her while in John's Pen defense mode, had said something which she never completed once she regained her senses.

_Flashback:__"Touma, you don't know, but your friend Index, she l-" After saying this, Index went red in the face, and didn't say anything else.__Flashback ends_

"Come to think of it, I never did ask her about that. Maybe I should. Something starting with l?" Touma pondered. He heard Index stirring, and went back to his exercises.

After he had cooked breakfast, Index woke up. He set the table while Index looked eager, as she loved food, and Touma's cooking was very good. Touma served them both, then sat down along with Index to eat.

"Hey, Index, what was that you were going to say? You know, during the whole Feather of Light incident? You never completed your sentence." Touma was curious, because he was bored, and had randomly dreamed about the fight.

Index blushed like last time, but knew she had to give an answer. Touma wouldn't let go of this till she gave an answer.

"It's nothing important, Touma. Don't worry!" She smiled, with her beet red face.

"Your face is red." Touma deadpanned. "Obviously, it's important enough for you to get embarrassed thinking about it. I just want to know because I want something to think about. Tell me."

"Loves you." Index mumbled.

"What? Speak up, Index."

"I meant to say 'loves you' that day. Are you happy now, Touma?!" Index said, becoming sad, and trying to get up and leave. But then Touma caught her hand.

"Index… did you mean that?"

"Of course I did, Touma! Let go!" She said, her face burning with embarrassment. But Touma didn't let go.

"I love you too, Index. We've been through so much together, I understand you very well. I understood only recently, how I felt, when you got taken over by that John's Pen. But, you see, I like someone else, too, and I don't want to hurt anyone. Can you help me?"

"Touma! I knew that you would be like this. As long as you don't ignore me or treat me badly, I will be okay with that. Because, I love you."

Touma gave a smile and hugged Index, who hugged him back with a red face. He then looked at his watch, and realized he was going to be late unless he left now.

"I gotta go, Index! Be careful, and remember the limit. Bye!" He kissed her forehead and left. He arrived a minute early and sighed in relief.

In class, Touma had to deal with Aogami and Tsuchimikado's antics yet again. Touma was the de facto leader of the so called 'Delta Force'. He kept the trio safe from the so called 'Iron-Wall girl', Fukiyose Seiri. He was not afraid of her, and was always able to get them all out of trouble from her.

"Cat girls are so much better than lolis!" Aogami said. Tsuchimikado refuted this point, then Aogami would bring up something else, they would argue, which would attract Fukiyose's attention. Not that that concerned Touma.

Sure enough, the Iron Wall girl showed up at their seats. Before she could get a word in, Touma spoke.

"Hey, Tsuchimikado, what do you think of this? A rumor is spreading about the existence of magic. Everyone knows that there's no such thing, right? So, why are so many people behind this rumor?"

Tsuchimikado temporarily panicked, thinking Touma was revealing magic's existence till he saw Fukiyose. He gave a signal to Aogami, who was next to speak.

"As class representative, I must warn you not to get fooled by these rumors, Kami-yan. Especially since you know that such a thing as magic doesn't exist.

Tsuchimikado spoke then. "Kami-yan, the reason is probably because of some latent superstition along with some half truths. That's how such rumors gain traction. Say, Aogami, did you do your homework?"

Fukiyose searched them, with her eyes, for any signs of untruth. Finding none, she gave up and went back to her seat. Touma had succeeded in fooling Fukiyose. Truth be told, this was a tactic developed by Tsuchimikado Motoharu, but Touma carried it out as he could speak without fear to Fukiyose.

"Nicely done, Kami-yan! You saved us." Aogami said.

"It wasn't a big deal." Touma replied, then heard the door opening as their teacher, Tsukuyomi Komoe showed up and he decided to focus on his studies for now.

**Later:**

Touma came across a person sitting on a bench talking to another person. He realized that Misaka Mikoto was the one sitting there, and that she was talking to someone with blue hair. He sighed as she saw him. There would be questions asked now.

"Such misfortune…"

"Idiot! What are you doing here? Tell me how you knew about the clones!" She fired a powerful bolt of lightning at him in anger, too angry to care. She thought he knew about the experiment, but didn't stop it. He was strong, right? Then, he could have stopped it.

Touma dodged the bolt as usual. He frowned. "I told you not to investigate further, Misaka. Also, why are you trying to attack me? Surely knowing about the clones' existence isn't that bad?"

"Stop pretending that you don't know anything-" Mikoto said before Shinobu (the blue haired girl) hit her, causing her to stop her assault and glare at Shinobu, who looked impassive.

"He doesn't know about the experiments, only the clones' existence. Don't attack him just because you're upset about the experiments."

Touma decided to leave. Misaka had seen something and needed some time to get over it. With his luck, he'll end up saying something that will get him attacked, and he would prefer it if there weren't any blackouts. He didn't know what was up, and he decided to give Misaka her space. So, he left as fast as he could.

Mikoto watched him go with sadness again, the anger having been knocked out of her after hearing from Shinobu that he didn't know about the experiments. She wanted to tell Touma about them. He was strong. He could do a lot about it. Then, she decided against it for now. This was her mess, and she had to clean it up herself.

**Later, at a Certain Vending Machine:**

Touma arrived at the vending machine to get some food out of it. Index had eaten quite a bit of food, and Touma was on a budget. So, he came to get some food. Only to see Misaka Mikoto standing there. He sighed.

"Such misfortune." His catchphrase was only fitting in this scenario.

When the laboratories were subject to cyber attacks, he suspected Misaka Mikoto immediately, since she was the only one with such a reason as to attack laboratories, and she had her abilities to help her. This would be an annoying confrontation. But he wouldn't run away this time. If she needed to let out her frustration, he would always be there, as only he could take it without retaliating.

"Hey, idiot! What's up with you?" Mikoto greeted him more politely than she normally does.

"I came here to get something from this vending machine, Biri-biri." Touma said as he punched the machine, causing a drink to come out. He kept at this till he was able to get several of them.

"Here, have some. After all, performing those attacks had to have been a hard job, right? I know that you were responsible. You do know I am here if you are facing any problems, right?" Touma said, ignoring the shocked look on Mikoto's face as he revealed the extent of his knowledge.

"Tell me something, idiot. Do you know about what the clones are being used for?" Misaka said, trying to see how much he knew about this.

"No, not really. I just presumed that it was some testing for something medical. I don't actually know as I was only able to overhear about their existence while exercising a while ago. What I do know is that there is a lot of stuff happening behind the scenes, and it could be dangerous, which is why I warned you that day." Touma said, deciding that he owed her enough to be frank on this topic.

"Thanks for that, idi- I mean, Kamijou. But, this is something I have to do on my own. You see, I've got to play a lone hand." Mikoto said, determined to finish this herself. She didn't want anyone else involved, as she didn't want more people getting hurt.

"I disagree with you on that, Misaka. Sure, your DNA was used in the clones' creation. That doesn't mean you can't share this burden. Sharing such a heavy burden would make things easier for you, and I can handle it. If I can help someone in need, I will do so to the best of my ability. But, it's your choice." Touma said.

Mikoto thought about this. ' While he's right, I was responsible for this experiment going on at all. I must stop it.'

A rude interruption in the form of a redhead pig tailed teleporter appeared. Kuroko had been conversing with Saten Ruiko and Uiharu Kazari, and Saten had suggested that Mikoto was with a boy. Kuroko didn't want to believe it, then she heard an alarm sound from a Certain Vending Machine. She knew where it was, and rushed there immediately. To her horror, Saten was right, as Mikoto was sitting on a bench with the same boy who stopped the helicopter that day. Part of her shock turned to curiosity at this.

"Onee-sama! I heard the vending machine alarm and came to investigate-" Kuroko stopped on seeing Touma. Touma, recognized her as the teleporter who was on the roof that day. She just stared at him blankly, confirming Saten's fears.

Mikoto, meanwhile, had an irritated look on her face as she stared at Kuroko, not wanting to deal with teleporter's perverted antics right now.

"This can't be happening! Meeting up with a gentleman!" Kuroko cried out while covering her eyes and pointing at Touma.

"Hey, what do you mean?!" Mikoto said with a blush, something that Touma noticed.

"Relax, would you? I already am in a relationship. I like some other girls." He defended their meeting, before realizing that he let slip that he liked two girls. Mikoto and Kuroko turned to him. Mikoto was red in the face, but she looked angry, while Kuroko looked smug.

Kuroko teleported to Touma to introduce herself and let this 'gentleman' know that Onee-sama was hers, but Touma's reflexes were so fast that he sensed her and instinctively moved behind her with his hand on her neck.

"Hey now, don't surprise me like that. Such misfortune, now I'll have to deal with Misaka." Touma said with a depressed look that changed into apathy as he saw Mikoto charging up some electricity to throw at him.

"You two timer! Girls!? You're just a pervert, aren't you?!" Mikoto yelled furiously while throwing a strong electric attack at him. Touma looked bored, however, to her shock. He pulled his fist back.

**"Nullification Burst: 100 Punches!"** Touma called out as he launched 100 punches over 1.1 seconds, causing a powerful shock save of air to completely neutralize and dissipate Mikoto's electric attack, much to hers and Kuroko's shock.

"You should let me explain, Misaka, before flying off the handle. I can't change who I fall in love with. If I like multiple girls, it just means I do. My current girlfriend has accepted that. You don't have to, if you don't want to. I will still make sure not to hurt anyone." Touma explained his situation.

Mikoto softened. "You're right, Touma. I misunderstood." Touma sighed in relief. "But," she continued, "I want to fight you. You are clearly strong. I want to see how strong I have gotten since last time."

Kuroko took this moment to introduce herself. "Hello, I am Shirai Kuroko, onee-sama's herald and life long partner. Nice to meet you, dear gentleman."

"I am Kamijou Touma. I am just your everyday unfortunate high school student trying to get through life. Also, you sound rather creepy when you talk about Misaka like that." Touma said bluntly, with a bored look.

"I can't fight you, Misaka, because I try not to fight my friends. I have fought you, and two other friends of mine before. I have no wish to do so again. Plus, you're still bottling up whatever it is that has been on your mind. Get that out of your head, then challenge me." Touma said, waving to her as he walked out of the park.

"I must be going as well, onee-sama. Try not to get involved in anything bad." Kuroko teleported away, leaving Mikoto with her approaching clone, Misaka 10031.

**Later (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun episode 12):**

Having met up with the Misaka clone, Touma almost wanted to ask them about the experiment that Mikoto was talking about, but decides not to bother. She was trying to feed a cat in a box.

""The cat must not like the electromagnetic waves I am currently emitting", says Misaka feeling a little distressed."

"Well then, leave the food with it and it will eat. But leave it alone. Cats are annoying." Touma muttered, knowing fully why they are annoying. His misfortune never lets him get a break on that.

After some brief arguments on the topic, Touma was able to get the clone to follow him to the bookstore, as he needed a book on recipes. Meanwhile, he made small talk with the Misaka clone, finding out that the clones do feel emotions, but don't understand it. However, there was something odd. Touma felt that there was something he was missing. He dismissed it, however.

After getting his book, he came out and found the Misaka clone gone. He sighed. He knew that something was up.

"Such misfortune." He muttered, having lost his opportunity to find out what experiment was going on.

"Better go home, Index will be waiting for me." Touma ran and reached home in 4 seconds. He opened the door and sat down to read some manga, after having greeted Index with a kiss.

As he answered Index's questions on his day, he thought about the Misaka clone. He suspected something, but didn't have enough knowledge to make something solid out of them. He decided to think about it later, and focused on Index.

**That night:**

Touma decided to go to the Tokiwadai dormitory and ask Misaka himself, or at least get some clues from there, as to what was happening. He had no trouble slipping past all the people till he came to Misaka's dorm room.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called to the communication device outside her door, which alerted the residents to visitors. He hoped Misaka was there, as he didn't want to deal with her roommate, whoever she was.

"Onee-sama is currently not here. What do you want, you ape?" Shirai Kuroko's voice spoke out.

It seems he was correct and that Kuroko did have some sort of craze for Misaka. To be her roommate when she was still a junior and addressing her in such a reverent tone. She would obviously dislike anyone who attracts her onee-sama's attention. But in that case, why would she not dislike the other girls. Touma came to the conclusion that Shirai Kuroko was a pervert who had a crush on Misaka Mikoto. He sighed at his realization.

"Such misfortune. I need to talk to Misaka on something. Don't you want to know why she keeps going around the town as well?" Touma said, using emotional manipulation to get Kuroko to cave in.

_Flashback:__"Ne, Kami-yan, I think you should know how to manipulate others' emotions. It would be very useful since you're involved in so many unsavory incidents and need to find out other people's true intentions or get what you want." Motoharu Tsuchimikado said, handing him a book.__"I never really liked manipulating people's thoughts. I want to help people, after all." Touma argued.__Tsuchimikado pressed on regardless. "I don't like it either, Kami-yan. But, sometimes, to help someone, you have to manipulate others. So, read this. It will give you a basic understanding of human psychology and then tell you different methods of manipulation."__Touma frowned but took it regardless. He couldn't deny the usefulness of the skill, though he hated deceiving people, and he was bored anyway. Reading this and learning would be a nice pastime until he mastered it. He didn't think of much other than the contents of the book on his way home.__This was until a question came to his head. Sure, Tsuchimikado knew what Touma did as he was one of the two people in class who believes him when he told them what he did. But why would he be so insistent on Touma learning to manipulate his opponents?__Flashback ends_

"I'll admit, I was curious about it. But what makes you think that she would tell you anything?" Kuroko said, not wanting to believe Touma's words due to her inherent prejudice of him.

"Because you know her. You know that, despite her circumstances, she cares for others and is just a middle schooler. She can't bear such a heavy burden herself, so we need to get her to tell us, no matter what. For that reason, I came to see her. I am willing to wait for her." Touma said. He was speaking partial truths, since he knew manipulation was more effective if part of it was true.

Kuroko opened the door and pulled him inside. She made him sit on her bed when he tried to sit on Misaka's, and he deduced that his earlier conclusion was correct.

Shirai Kuroko was indeed a pervert. And she liked the girl whom he also liked. He decided to think about that later and prepare on how to tackle Mikoto when she came. Just then, Touma heard footsteps. Kuroko sprung into action.

"Quick! Get out of here!" She hissed, grabbing his hand and attempting to teleport him out. Only to find out that her teleportation wasn't working. She could worry about that later. She pushed him under Mikoto's bed.

"Be quiet. The dorm supervisor is very strict and if she catches you here, we both will be in trouble." Kuroko said gravely. While Touma wasn't really afraid, there was no reason to get Kuroko into trouble. So he nodded his understanding and made his breathing more silent.

While he was waiting for the dorm supervisor to leave (right now Kuroko was talking to her), he saw Mikoto's toy, which had a zipper and was duct taped together. He opened the zip, wondering what he would find, and saw some papers. He took them out as he heard Kuroko and the dorm supervisor both leave. He came out, and read the papers on Mikoto's bed.

His eyes widened as he read about the level 6 shift experiment. He read all the papers. Now he understood why Mikoto was felt such regret. He realized that Mikoto had tried to stop the experiments, but didn't succeed, as the papers told him about the next experiment occurring in 36 minutes. He had to find Mikoto and help her. She was in obvious pain. He once felt like that as a child, till he trained and after that, he didn't empathize as much as he used to.

He jumped out of the window and ran out of the Tokiwadai dormitory. Kuroko could get her explanations later. He needed to find Mikoto and the Misaka clone who was going to be killed ASAP. He saw the wind turbines turning by an invisible force, then got an idea as to where Mikoto is. He dashed at a supersonic speed and reached the bridge where Mikoto was standing in under a second.

"Help me." It was faint, but he could hear it clearly. Touma never needed a reason to help someone, anyway. He stepped closer to Mikoto, who was standing at the edge of the bridge.

She heard his footsteps. He saw that she was near tears. He didn't want anyone to be sad like that. Especially with what she had to go through.

"What the hell are you doing?" He stated bluntly with no emotion in his voice. He had to make her understand; she wasn't alone. He would help her, and she had great friends, too.

"What do you want? I do whatever I want. Who do you think you are, telling me I can't-" Mikoto replied, trying to dissuade him from asking her anything and stopping her. In her own way, Mikoto didn't want him to get involved.

Touma interrupted her, "Stop it. I didn't tell you what to do anyway. I asked you what the hell you are doing right now!" He said, not quite angrily, but with more emotion than he usually shows, shocking Mikoto.

"What are you talking about? I have no-"

Touma interrupted her by showing her the papers he found. "I read all about younger Misaka, the experiments, and everything. I knew the clones existed, but I didn't know about the experiments. Now I do, and I know you knew about it as well. So, let's skip the small talk." He said firmly, once again without emotion.

'No way. He found out.' Mikoto thought, completely blindsided. Her mouth curved into a grin. She decided to continue trying to dissuade him. She thought he thought of her as an accomplice who provided the DNA for these horrible experiments.

'I bet that despite being the meddler he is, he can't look past that. Having someone blame me might actually calm me down a little.'

"Heh. You're pretty determined, I'll give you that. But you know, if you found those, it means you broke into my room and searched my stuffed animals. You should-" Mikoto said, attempting to mask her feelings and divert Touma. A futile task.

Touma held his hand up to interrupt her speech for the third time in a row. "Shut up. I came because I was worried. Are you done with all this posing? It won't work on me."

Mikoto could only focus on the part where he said he was worried. "Even if you don't mean it, I appreciate hearing it. I bet you think I deserve to pay for what I did."

"I am not lying!" Touma shouted, evoking more surprise from the Railgun.

After she got over her shock, Mikoto spoke of her anguish at the fact that the clones were treated as lab animals, to be discarded once their purpose was fulfilled.

"It's all my fault. That's why I have to be the one to stop this." Mikoto said, walking forward.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"There's another experiment tonight. I am going to settle things with Accelerator." Mikoto said, before Touma's left hand stretched out, impeding her from moving on.

"Can you win? It says here," He referred to the papers, "that, in accordance to the Tree Diagram's simulations, you'd die in 185 moves. Do you really plan on winning?" Touma said with unusual seriousness.

"You're right in assuming that I won't even be able to scratch him, even if I went all out. But then, what am I worth?" Touma looked surprised at this. "If I were to lose in the very first move, the scientists would question and maybe even reevaluate the simulations. This way, I can still be useful." Mikoto said with some regret.

"You plan on dying? Do you honestly think your death will stop the plan?"

"Yes. To them, the predictions made by the Tree Diagram are absolute. If, after the first move, I am unable to do anything except for run while coughing out blood, the scientists would start considering the possibility that the Tree Diagram can be wrong."

"And if they recalculated, then your death would have been in vain! The Tree Diagram was destroyed when I fought someone very strong. But, there are other ways to recalculate." Touma said, while neglecting to mention of the existence of magic and that he fought his current roommate, Index.

"You understand, though, that the chance is slim. Let me through." She said.

"No. I would have considered it if your plan was to try and take Accelerator out, but if you plan on losing in the first move, then no way!" He said.

"What do you propose, then? If you have any better ideas, let me hear it! Don't trample all over my wishes with your half assed reasoning!" She said, trying to burn the paper.

Touma instinctively let out his **Nullification** **Burst : 10 Punches**, which completely nullified her bolt. Mikoto sighed, remembering that she never defeated him, and probably wouldn't be able to. The idea of using force on Touma was laughable, as the boy could easily take her out or halt her without breaking a sweat. When Touma spoke next, he spoke with conviction.

"I don't have half assed reasoning. My reasoning is that what you're planning to do will result in you dying, so I can safely stop you without half assed reasoning."

Mikoto spoke with anguish, "So you want the clones to die? If I go and do this, they'll get to live! My life must be worth this much, at least."

"I am not going to fight you. But I'm not letting you go either. Because, what you're planning won't save you. It's my dream to have everyone involved go home safely. I don't plan on dying, either. So you can help me with my dream as I'll help you with your Sisters!" Touma said.

"You're strong, but Accelerator is on a higher level than mine. You won't win! You have to let me through." Mikoto said, with genuine concern.

"Many that live deserve death. And some who die deserve life. Can you give it to them?" Touma said.

Mikoto frowned at his words, then looked at her feet. "No…" She muttered, realizing that he was right on that.

"Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. This includes dealing it to yourself. No matter what you have done, you can't judge yourself worthy of death."

"But, then, what should I do?" Mikoto said, lost.

"Help me with my dream. I will save your sisters. That is a promise." He said, firmly. Mikoto let her tears fall freely after that. She felt Touma's hands wiping them off.

"I'm happy to be your friend, Misaka. Don't cry anymore. I am here for you." Touma said, comforting her.

"Now, about the experiments. What if Accelerator wasn't actually the strongest? Like, what if he lost to the weakest level 0 of Academy City?" Touma said, giving her a brief overview of his plan.

"You mean…"

"I'll go fight him. I will win, too." Touma said, with confidence. 'Hopefully he is some challenge. The same fights, all end with one punch. Even Index only needed that much.'

"But, he's on a whole different level from me. He'd laugh if the world's military was sent after him." Mikoto said.

"You mean he might actually be a challenge? Finally. I have been waiting for a good fight for 2 years. Every fight only needs one punch. You're saying he might be tougher? I will see myself." Touma gave a smirk. He looked like a hunter after his prey. Mikoto shivered. She felt sorry for whoever was on the receiving end of that look for a second before remembering that it was the 1st ranked level 5 of Academy City.

She gaped in disbelief at his words, as he ran to the place where the 10032nd experiment was taking place. He told her to stay here, promising to bring her sister back.

Touma checked his phone as he ran. It was 8:31 that day. The experiment was one minute in. He sped up and reached the area, to see younger Misaka running from a white haired boy. The Accelerator. The strongest esper of Academy City. Touma felt excited for a fight. He hoped it would be a good fight.

"Hey, get away from her." Touma said. Accelerator turned to regard him.

"Oh, what's this? Who are you?" Accelerator spoke with mirth.

"I'm just a weak level 0. I'm not like you, Accelerator. But I hope you can give me a good fight. All fights I have had end in one punch. It's become so boring to fight." Touma said emotionlessly. Misaka 10032 looked at him. He smiled at her.

"You don't have to participate anymore, younger Misaka. I'm ending these sick experiments. None of you have to die anymore, like that day." Touma turned to Accelerator after that. Accelerator smirked at his words.

"Oh? A weak level 0 is trying to challenge me? What makes you different from the hundreds of other weak retards that tried to challenge me for the title of the strongest?" Accelerator laughed.

"I don't care for your title. I came here because I have to save her. This girl." He pointed at Misaka 10032. She looked impassive, but was inwardly surprised.

"Misaka does not understand why you want to save her. We are artificial bodies with artificial minds. With the right set up and chemicals, more of us can easily be made, at the cost of 180,000 yen. So, why?..." Misaka 10032 was puzzled at Touma's reasoning.

"As if I care whether your bodies are artificial or not. You live and breathe, don't you? Then, you are human. You have a life of your own to live, and you aren't some guinea pig whose only purpose is to experiment. You appreciate the world, right? Then continue to do so. Think on what I have said." Touma said, feeling uncomfortable, as he usually didn't speak that much, but Misaka's clone needed to get the message. Now he could fight.

"Those girls aren't human. They're just puppets. They can be created with the push of a button. Your ideals are just that, ideals." Accelerator was going to continue when Touma appeared in front of him, to his shock.

"Focus on your opponent, Accelerator. You might get beaten if you don't." Touma punched the air on Accelerator's right, creating a shockwave so powerful it obliterated the shipping containers completely, creating dust clouds that scattered with the shock wave. Accelerator looked at him with wide eyes, wondering how he was able to do that.

"Hey, get back into it. This will be boring if I'm the only one who is fighting." Touma said. He gestured for Misaka 10032 to get back, as the fight will create collateral damage.

Accelerator charged at Touma by increasing his acceleration vector. "With pleasure, level 0." Accelerator was going to touch Touma and reverse his blood flow when Touma flicked his forehead. The strength behind it knocked Accelerator far back and made him feel pain.

"What's this? How are you able to hurt me? Did I turn off my Reflection when I attacked you?" Accelerator attempted to gauge the scenario. Touma gave him a look which made him shiver unconsciously. He got ready to attack, however.

Accelerator sent a force vector into the ground, manipulating its direction to hit Touma's feet and hurl rocks at extreme velocities. To his surprise, Touma jumped. Very high. Touma avoided the blast and the rock shrapnel and landed on the ground while shouting.

**"Aerial Series: Grand Impact!"** The force of the impact completely bypassed Accelerator's reflection by simply overpowering it, since his brain couldn't calculate fast enough to redirect it. It was highly likely that, even if he could calculate fast enough, it would still overpower it. Touma's vectors were simply too powerful to redirect unless he consciously focused on it. The impact was able to knock him to his feet. As he tried to get up, Touma appeared in front of him and flicked him again, throwing him into a container.

Mikoto arrived and looked with shock and awe as Touma delivered a vicious beat down to Accelerator. Accelerator was clearly outmatched and too weak for Touma. Touma wasn't even trying and was able to parry and deal punishing blows to Accelerator. Accelerator was very surprised at the fact that he was losing. He felt rage build up in him and he unconsciously calculated the atmosphere's movement and blasted the area with wind. He gathered it above him, ionizing it into plasma. Touma was unaffected by the wind, but looked concerned at the gathering plasma. Accelerator saw it and made the wrong assumption.

"Yes. Tremble in fear, as I take control of the atmosphere. I will destroy you, level 0! No time to back down now!" Accelerator said with arrogance. Touma just looked at him blankly. He was actually more concerned for the city, as he would survive the explosion that would occur.

**"Killer Move: Atomic Crusher!"** Touma punched with his normal strength, sending all the atoms at Accelerator via the shock wave generated. It was so powerful Accelerator's conscious Reflection overpowered in 1 second and the resulting energy knocked him out. Touma looked disappointed.

"That's it? The first ranked level 5 esper, and that's all you could do? I was expecting a fight, not a one sided massacre. Oh well, at least the experiments should stop now. If they don't… I'll pay those scientists a visit and shatter their illusions." Touma said, with conviction. Then he turned to see Misaka 10032 and Misaka Mikoto both standing there. While Mikoto had a look that told him she wanted an explanation, Misaka 10032's face was blank. (Though she was also shocked.)

"I bet you guys want some explanations, but I don't have much to say about this. I found myself growing stronger, till nothing needed much effort or any effort at all any more. Basically, I became very strong with a strict training regimen, which I will keep secret." Touma said quickly, not wanting to reveal more than he should. He smiled at them both, bringing a blush to Mikoto's cheeks.

"I'm happy that no one got hurt, besides Accelerator. Now, I think that we will deal with the fallout of this later. Misaka, you will have to help your sisters understand the human world even more. I think you can do it. I'll help you."

"T-Thanks, Kamijou. I'll take your help, 'cause I'll definitely need it." Mikoto said, stuttering a bit out of nervousness. She smiled at him, while blushing. She knew her feelings for him were deeper than just a crush; after he had comforted her on the bridge and rescued her sisters just now, she acknowledged to herself that she was in love with him.

Touma had to go, so he waved goodbye to Mikoto and Misaka 10032. He then ran, mentally hoping Index didn't go and eat too much.

'She probably wouldn't, but there's no telling what measures she will take if she is hungry enough. But that's the Index I like.' He thought with a fond smile.

The next day:

Touma had too much power to be ordered around. He was also protecting a valuable asset to Academy City, Index Librorum Prohibitorum. So, Aleister Crowley decided that Touma could stay in Academy City, since there was an uproar with the Board of directors on whether he should stay after the ramifications of him defeating Accelerator unfolded. However, the general Superintendent's orders were final, so he could stay. This didn't really matter much to Touma, anyway, though he would prefer to stay in Academy City.

"Good morning, Index. What do you want for breakfast?" Touma said, while she kissed him. He was growing more used to giving affection after a few days of being in a relationship with Index.

As he went to school as usual, he noticed something odd. Like someone tried to use their power against him. He shrugged it off, but made a mental note to see if anyone was trying to attack him.

'Might be someone good to fight. No, Touma! Don't think like that or your misfortune will guarantee that the fight will end in one punch.' Touma thought.

As Touma arrived at school, he saw Tsuchimikado talking to someone in an alley. He decided to follow them; not like anything could threaten him. He saw him talking to Kanzaki Kaori, a Saint from Necessarius, a church which hunted down magicians. This confirmed to him one thing: Tsuchimikado was aware of magic's existence as well. He was going to have a long talk with him about that, but he needed to get to class, so he reluctantly went inside a Certain High School and headed to class.

One thing was certain: There would be something big happening that day.

"Such misfortune."

**A/N: This drabble is finished for now. I thought that the quote from Gandalf was fitting in the scenario which was taking place. I am thinking of uploading a My Hero Academia x A Certain Magical Index crossover drabble. Let me know what you all think of that! Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. The Dark Imagine Breaker

**A/N: These plot bunnies are running** **rampant through my head right now. I just had this wacky idea of a Toaru Majutsu no Index x My Hero Academia x One Punch Man crossover. Basically, I am giving Touma Kamijou the powers of Saitama, then making the MHA universe and Raildex universe take place in the same area. Academy City will be located near U.A., and this is completely AU, so don't bother saying anything about faulty timelines or OOC characters. Enjoy! Please note, Dark! Touma x Harem, Dark! Mikoto (also part of his Harem), OP! Touma. I have always wanted to see what would happen if Touma didn't have as much morality.**

The Dark Imagine Breaker

"I didn't need your help, you quirkless piece of shit! Stay out of my way!" Katsuki Bakugo angrily shouted at his former childhood friend, Izuku Midoriya. Bakugo now tormented him instead, yet the quirkless boy never got angry.

Izuku just ignored his words and walked onwards. He was used to insults from Bakugo. He heard an odd noise behind him, but was too tired to pay attention to it. Meanwhile, the number 1 pro hero All Might was looking for Izuku when he bumped into a young man with spiky hair. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black trousers. He was jogging. What shocked All Might was that he was knocked to the ground and not the teenager.

"Sorry about that. I'm just visiting, so I wasn't paying much attention to where I was looking." The teen apologized.

"No worries, young man! I wasn't paying attention to the road myself. I am sorry as well. I must be going now. Have a nice visit!" All Might leaped into the air as he heard reporters and he really needed to talk to that young man who rushed in fearlessly despite his quirklessness. He felt he had found a worthy successor. However, he was nearly out of time and had to hurry.

The boy he had bumped into was Kamijou Touma. The Imagine Breaker with a lot of misfortune because his power negated his luck. He had trained himself until he found himself having gained overwhelming strength. He still found himself excited in battle, as he loved manipulating his opponents. He always felt thrilled if he was able to get his opponent to feel down, and held himself back in every fight to prolong it. Touma had little morality, only he didn't kill because it was too much evidence for him.

And right now, this unfortunate teen was visiting Musutafu. He had heard of the strongest hero being here and wanted to fight him. However, he saw him transform, and heard a secret: All Might could only go all out for 3 hours a day, his injuries prevented him from using his quirk the rest of the day. Touma thought about his quirk for a while before he decided it wasn't worth thinking about.

"Musutafu is an interesting place. I'm glad I came. Though Misaka wasn't too happy about it. Oh well, I would have liked to see her too." Touma wasn't a nice guy, but he was in love with Misaka Mikoto. He didn't know whether she liked him back or not, but he had great admiration for her. This eventually turned into love. He wondered what she would think if she found out that he was not as nice as she thought.

"Anyway, where is U.A.? I should ask for directions." Touma was chosen for an exchange program where a person was chosen to experience the most advanced city in Japan, while the other student from Academy City was chosen to experience the highest ranked hero school in Japan. With his misfortune, he wasn't surprised when he was picked.Academy City didn't care for 'quirks', they used science to make people develop esper abilities using Schrodinger's cat experiment as a basis.

"This area sucks. It may be interesting, but Academy City any day. Oh well, I am only here for a year. Any longer and I would have killed those idiots who arranged it." Touma wanted to stay in Academy City since Mikoto was there, along with the Misaka network.

He got to know the clones, and was good friends with them, but he knew he liked them. He wanted to be more than just friends with them, but he didn't speak to preserve their arrangement.

"Time to get my entrance done. Luckily, A Certain High School handled most of that." Touma went off to find U.A.

**10 months later:**

"I'm back! This place has actually become somewhat better. Huh. Oh well, still worse than Academy City." Touma was back. He hadn't changed much physically or mentally, though he now knew he was in love with the Misaka network as well. He was in class 1-A. He heard All Might was teaching here and knew he could fight him. Touma couldn't wait for that day.

As he entered the school, he grudgingly admitted to himself that it was on par with his school. Not up to Tokiwadai standards, but much more elite than any other school in the area. He found his class and entered before he came across any misfortune. He looked around.

"Hey, you spiky haired extra! Get out of my way!" One Katsuki Bakugo hadn't improved his personality or language at all.

Meanwhile, in Academy City, Misaka Mikoto wondered why she felt like killing a certain foul mouthed blond teen.

"Onee-sama! Stop thinking about that ape! I'm here, you don't need him-" Mikoto zapped Shirai Kuroko so hard she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Don't. Talk. About him. Like that!" She yelled at a half conscious Kuroko. Mikoto was a bit of a yandere. She wouldn't tolerate anything I'll said about or to Touma. She loved him, but didn't know if he liked her. She would do anything for him, except kill herself.

Back in U.A., Touma Kamijou glared at Bakugo coldly. Bakugo shivered despite his confidence. But he regained it almost immediately.

Touma sat down, next to some pink skinned and pink haired girl with horns on her forehead. He didn't care about her look, as Mikoto had read to him about quirks, so he knew she had an odd quirk which made her look like that. He didn't really want to socialize much, but it would look odd if he didn't. He decided to wait, as the person he sat next to radiated enthusiasm. An extrovert of extreme proportions. Well, he had dealt with worse character types. Extroverts were actually more simple for him to deal with.

Sure enough, the pink haired girl started the conversation. "Hi, I'm Mina Ashido! I thought I should get to know you better, since we're all going to be classmates for the foreseeable future!" She said brightly.

"My name is Touma Kamijou. I am here as an exchange student from Academy City. Nice to meet you, Ashido-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Kamijou-san." She said. She was probably the type that nicknamed people. He shouldn't be surprised if he got a nickname from her. Well, he dealt with Tsuchimikado and Aogami calling him 'Kami-yan'.

Just then, the teacher entered the class. He gave an order to settle down, then admonished the class for taking 8 seconds to calm down. He introduced himself as Shota Aizawa, and declared that he was their homeroom teacher. He handed out tracksuits to everyone and told them to get changed and go to the ground to perform a Quirk Apprehension Test.

After everyone arrived, Aizawa explained to them the reason for the tests and had Bakugo demonstrate his throw, which went 705 meters. Touma didn't think it was that impressive, but he said nothing. Izuku was impressed by Bakugo's skill as usual, though. Touma had been interested in Izuku's quirk. Especially since the boy had power. More potential than Bakugo, at least.

Touma scoffed when Aizawa said the person with the least scores would be expelled. He couldn't be, anyway, because of the agreement between A Certain High School and U.A. High. Still, he decided to put some effort into it.

In the fifty meter dash, Touma came first easily, with a recorded time of 0.77 seconds. Everyone, including Aizawa was shocked that he was faster than Tenya Iida, whose quirk Engine allowed him to gain very fast speeds.

Touma easily came first in the other tests as well. When the ball toss came up, he threw it to a distance of 8,000 meters. He wasn't first; that place went to Ochako Uraraka, who's Anti Gravity quirk allowed her to get a score of infinity.

The results came and Touma was first, followed by Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki. Izuku Midoriya was last, but Touma speculated inwardly that his quirk was truly powerful, since he beat Bakugo on the ball throw.

Everyone looked at Touma with awe on the way back, after Aizawa revealed that the expulsion was a ruse to bring out the best in the class. Touma chatted with Tenya Iida and Izuku Midoriya. Ochako Uraraka joined them and chatted with them as well.

"That was so cool, Kamijou-kun! Your quirk must be really powerful!" Ochako exclaimed. Touma grinned.

"Yes, it is. I call it Imagine Breaker. It can boost my physical capabilities exponentially." He lied while reflecting on how his strength wasn't due to a quirk. And, while the Imagine Breaker negated supernatural phenomena like quirks, it didn't boost his capabilities. However, Touma kept his secrets to himself.

Afterwards, All Might came in and told them to put on their hero costumes. Touma simply had a normal costume with gauntlets on his hands to increase his strength (not that he needed it).

"Alright, now that everyone's here, here are the details on this Battle Trial. Since most run ins with the worst villains occur indoors, so will this trial. Two of you will be villains and two of you will be heroes. Teams of two, basically. The villains have to hide and defend an object which represents a bomb, while the heroes have to secure it or capture the villains. The villains win if they defend it in the time limit or capture the heroes. People will be randomly paired, with the exception of Touma Kamijou, who will face the people who won in the least time, by his own and the principal's request." All Might narrated these details.

Touma smirked while most of the class looked at him in awe. Bakugo blew a fuse, however.

"Why does Spiky Hair get treated like like he's the strongest? I will crush him!"

Touma, meanwhile, wondered about an appointment that he had tonight. He didn't pay much attention to the trials, though he noted Izuku and Ochako were able to win against Bakugo and Iida. He gave himself a mental congratulations for not underestimating Izuku. He was very smart and had power, too. He then noted that he had to fight Todoroki and Mezo Shoji. He knew Todoroki's quirk was part fire and part ice control. It was powerful, but Todoroki was physically weak.

"Touma Kamijou is the hero for this fight while Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki are the villains."

Todoroki and Shoji entered. After 5 minutes, All Might gave the signal and Touma entered. Immediately, a wave of ice was sent at him and it surrounded him. All Might sighed, thinking Todoroki and Shoji had won already. Until the ice broke and Touma stepped out unscathed. Touma looked at where the ice had come from and headed there. He ran through, looking into each room, and he soon figured out where the 'bomb' was. He punched and shattered the ice that Todoroki kept sending at him, all the while barely using any effort.

Meanwhile, the class stared in amazement at Todoroki's power. Bakugo smirked when Touma was surrounded by ice. His smirk disappeared as Touma broke out easily and destroyed Todoroki's ice with ease.

"Kamijou-san's so powerful! His quirk's boost is amazing." Izuku said, to Iida and Ochako.

"Indeed, Kamijou-san's quirk is an excellent one! I feel we can all learn something from him on how to use our quirks." Iida said in admiration.

"But Todoroki is also very strong. Will Kamijou-kun be able to win?" Ochako asked. Izuku considered it.

"His quirk gives him a boost significant enough to react to and shatter Todoroki's ice before it can do anything. He is also stronger than Shoji. If he can keep his boost long enough, he has a high chance of victory." Izuku analyzed, then turned red when a lot of his classmates stared at him.

"That's a good analysis, Midoriya-san. It makes sense, but Kamijou-san's quirk has to have a limit, if there is no other drawback." Momo Yaoyorozu said. She was very smart too, and could analyze very effectively.

Touma broke the door and charged at blinding speed, breaking all of Todoroki's ice attacks. He punched in Todoroki's direction, and the shock wave from it broke his ice and knocked him out. Touma then avoided all of Shoji's extra arms and touched the bomb, thereby securing his victory. The class was stunned at this display of power. He effortlessly defeated Todoroki and avoided Shoji with ease.

**After school:**

Touma was staying with a friend of his, so he went to meet her. Touma waited at the designated meeting spot. He checked his phone, and replied to Mikoto as well as Izuku who both asked him how he was doing in the city. He then proceeded to walk around to avoid misfortune. Already he had tripped over a rock and angered some thugs (who were easily defeated). Just then, he saw a figure, and recognized it as the person whom he set up the rendezvous with.

"Hello, Misaka 11005. How are you?" He replied to the Misaka clone. This was the clone who was sent to Musutafu. She offered him a place to stay.

"Misaka is fine, says Misaka 11005 in happiness as she was able to see the Savior."

"Call me Touma. We are good friends, and I don't want any of this 'savior' nonsense. Let's go."

"Misaka agrees with the sav-, Touma, and thinks it is a good idea to go to her residence. Follow me, Misaka says, as she attempts to guide Touma to her residence." Misaka 11005 felt that strange feeling in her chest again. That feeling called love, according to her older sister, Misaka Mikoto.

The Misaka network was in love with Touma, and had been since he saved them and helped them understand that they are as human as anyone. Last Order wanted to marry Touma when she grew up, though she was too young to understand her feelings. Misaka Worst was an oddity, teasing Touma a lot along with Accelerator, but she claimed to like him better due to the dark look in his eyes, which Touma claimed wasn't there. But they hadn't told Touma due to a feeling which Mikoto said was nervousness.

"Lead the way, 11005-chan." Touma called her by her designated number. He wanted to be able to differentiate each sister, so he had taken to giving them wearable cosmetics. He could recognize them from that. He needed Mikoto's help though, due to the pittance given to level 0s.

After they got to her designated residence, Touma was unsurprised to see Misaka 10089, 19092 and 14567. He greeted each one of them happily, as he was always pleased to see the Misaka network. He could also find out what was going on in Academy City by asking them.

"We hope Touma had a nice time in Musutafu so far, says Misaka 19092 in trepidation."

"It's a nice place, 19092-chan."

""Are you hungry?" Misaka 14567 asks with the desire to show off her new cooking skills."

"Yeah, I'm hungry, 14567-chan. Your cooking is always nice!" Touma complimented, he loved their cooking. He thought it was sweet of them to offer him food, and he liked the tiny things they would do for him. However, otherwise, Touma wasn't very nice at all, and actively sought to cause chaos or challenge people while toying with them. He was happy to be in U.A. because he could fight All Might, after all. Also, Touma was possessive. He didn't want any other guy to spend time with Mikoto or the Misaka network. Luckily, Mikoto didn't care for other guys, and the Misaka network focused solely on him.

After eating, Touma went to read and review his notes before going to bed. (The Academy City notes, as he didn't want to fall behind once he returned).

**The next day:**

Touma arrived at U.A. with Izuku. Both of them discussed heroes on the way. Touma mentally noted their abilities, as he could always do with more people to fight. Touma sat down next to Mina as usual.

Aizawa entered the class and everyone quieted down.

"Class, today we're going to do something very important." He announced with a serious demeanor. Everyone tensed up, wondering if it was another quirk test.

"You're going to choose your class representative today. Hurry up and do so." He announced anticlimactically. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

Everyone began debating on the best method to choose a representative, well, until Iida spoke up and put forth his idea. Everyone would vote for a representative, like a democracy. Touma thought this was a good idea. He himself voted for Izuku, knowing that it would put him in the spotlight and take Touma out. He needed time to better his main objectives.

The results of the vote were that Izuku was voted class representative and Momo Yaoyorozu was voted deputy representative. Touma smiled menacingly at this. The results were to his liking.

Afterwards, during lunch time, Touma was sitting alone and thinking about Mikoto and the Misaka network, wondering if he should tell them his feelings. He debated inwardly whether his classmates might actually provide him good advice on this, before he was interrupted by hearing something.

"Hello, Kamijou-san. What are you doing here, sitting alone?" It was Iida. He was always trying to enforce rules and help his fellow classmates be proper.

"Hello, Iida-san. I sat here as I didn't know where anyone else was going to sit. I am waiting for you, Izuku and Uraraka." He replied.

They didn't have to wait long as Izuku and Ochako arrived and both of them sat with Tenya and Touma. As they discussed heroics and classes, Touma's sharp senses caught movement and heard the alarms ring. Everyone panicked as the alarms for Intruders sounded out. Touma shrugged and stood up.

"Izuku, you should tell them that it's only a press entry. After all, they've been waiting to interview All Might outside." Touma urged.

Izuku hesitated due to his nervousness. However, Tenya sprung into action, meanwhile,and with the help of Ochako's quirk, he floated to the top of the hallway and used his stentorian voice to calm the students down. Touma remained nonchalant the whole time. If it didn't affect him directly, it didn't excite him much, with rare exceptions. He just reacted once, turning around, and smiling for some reason.

'So, someone managed to get through. Should be interesting.'

Back in class, Aizawa told the class about the Rescue exercise that they will be taking part in as part of basic Hero training.

"So, put on your costumes and get on that bus pronto. We're going outside for training today."

Everyone boarded the bus. Touma sat next to Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya in the bus. He talked to Izuku mainly, noting more information about heroes. Tsuyu occasionally contributed to the conversation, and Touma got to know her. A frank person who speaks their mind. She embodied that type of person.

**At the Unforeseen Simulation Joint (USJ):**

The hero, Thirteen was at the USJ. He was telling them about it when a black mist entered at an end and a group of people came out. Touma grinned, recognizing a fight. The rest of the class, on the other hand, thought this was one of the simulations, and cheered at the chance of getting to test their skills again.

However, Aizawa, Touma and Thirteen had recognized that this was no simulation and that those villains were real villains.

"Everyone stay back! These are actual villains! I'll hold them off with Thirteen, you all go and get help."

One of the three figures at the head commented. "It appears All Might isn't here after all. You said he would be here?" The first one said.

"The schedule said that he would be here. Looks like he didn't show up. That's disappointing."

"You think some dead kids will draw him here? Attack!" Tomura Shigaraki, one of the villains have the order. Aizawa prepared to counter them.

"Sir! Are you sure you should be fighting those many?" Izuku said in concern.

"Don't worry, Midoriya. No hero is a one trick pony. I'll handle them."

As Aizawa swiftly took down the firing squad that tried to attack them, Touma rushed forward, ignoring Aizawa's orders to evacuate with Thirteen. He stood in front of the three head villains.

"Hey there! Thanks for attacking! I was getting bored. You guys will be a good fight, right?" Touma said expectantly.

"You're clearly a fool to fight when you're outnumbered and you don't even know what your opponents are capable of doing." Shigaraki said.

"Nah, I'm just bored. I was looking for a fight. Let's get on with it." With that Touma charged.

Kurogiri went after the class, so Touma ignored him. He went after Shigaraki. The villain attempted to touch him with his hands, only to be punched through the wall. Shigaraki coughed and glared at Touma. The boy clearly had strength.

"I see that you're weak. A shame, I was expecting someone stronger." Touma said pitilessly. He rushed to hit him, only for the mysterious third villain to punch Touma and send him flying.

"Kamijou!" Aizawa said in concern, and that proved to be his undoing, as he lost focus and Shigaraki was able to run to him and touch his elbow, disintegrating it with his quirk. Aizawa leapt back, and then the third villain was on him. He broke Aizawa's arm and knocked him to the floor, injuring him even more. Just then, Izuku,Tsuyu and Minoru Mineta arrived. Touma got up uninjured, much to Aizawa's surprise.

"Wow! That was a weak punch. You might have been troublesome for a level 4 from Academy City, but would have been taken out." Touma commented.

"How are you still unscathed? The Nomu should have injured you badly if not outright killed you. Oh well, I'll find out." Shigaraki said. Just then, Kurogiri appeared and informed him that a student was able to escape.

"What? If you weren't our ticket out of here,I would have killed you, Kurogiri. Now…" With that, Shigaraki charged at Izuku and Tsuyu, preparing to go finish them off, when Touma appeared in front of him and punched his gut, sending him flying, unconscious before he hit the ground.

Kurogiri was surprised, although he couldn't exactly express it due to his body being mist and being rendered speechless by the display of power. Izuku, Mineta and Tsuyu gaped at the spectacle. While Aizawa was barely conscious, he looked at Touma searchingly. He wanted to know how Touma was that strong.

Kurogiri sighed at the turn of events, once he got over his shock. "We'll take your leave now, heroes. Come, Nomu!" Before anything else was said, All Might appeared with Tenya Iida. The pro hero Cementoss, who could control cement, was with them.

"Hold up! I am here! You villains won't be able to escape now!" All Might looked at the recovering lackeys of the League of Villains. Then he looked at the Nomu, a very odd creature indeed. Lastly, he saw Kurogiri with Shigaraki. Kurogiri was attempting to revive Shigaraki, who was still unconscious from Touma's attack.

"All Might is here! Now everything will be alright!" Mineta cheered.

Izuku knew better, however. 'All Might had used his powers to the limit earlier today. It will be tough for him to keep fighting for even 3 minutes, let alone the time it'll take to subdue the Nomu and that mist villain, Kurogiri. Not to mention the other villains are getting up…' He frowned in concern as these thoughts went through his head.

'Looks like I might have to help him, if necessary. Even if I can't control One for All fully yet, I have to do something if I can.'

Touma meanwhile, grinned at All Might's arrival. 'So the "Symbol of Peace" has arrived to save us? He has already reached his limit for today, hasn't he? I should let him take this fight, then. Shame. That Nomu bred specifically to fight All Might looked like a good fight. Oh well, it is to my advantage if All Might is weakened. This makes things so much easier.'

**( A/N: The fight between All Might and the Nomu is same as canon, just that Shigaraki was unconscious throughout the fight and thus it was easier for All Might. Izuku didn't break his legs either.)**

**After the students returned to U.A.:**

""Misaka asks whether Touma had fun today", says Misaka 10089, noticing that Touma looks happier."

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun today, 10089-chan. There were a lot of interesting events taking place at school earlier today." Touma mentioned cheerfully. The spiky haired teen ate the food cooked by Misaka 11005 (the Sisters took turns cooking meals, and each of them had a system in place as such).

""Would you like to watch a movie tomorrow with us?" Misaka 19092 asks with nervousness."

"Sure, I'll go with you girls." He said smiling, before realizing that this could be treated as a date.

'Are they asking me on a date because they like me? I will have to ask them tomorrow.' Touma thought, hope rising in his heart at the thought.

Meanwhile, Misaka 14567 got the news on the network. She felt the same strange feeling that she always felt when Touma did something for them or smiled at them (them being any Sister). She realized then that the rest of the Misaka network heard the news from their link as well. She prepared for an onslaught of questions.

Touma ate while going over his plans. 'The Magic side has grown more bold in the last few months. Wonder what their next move will be.' He thought while smirking evilly.

There would be chaos in Musutafu and Academy City, soon. And Touma planned to be the one at the epicenter of it all. After all: 'If you don't design your own life plan, you'll fall into someone else's. And what have they planned for you? Not much.' This was what Touma believed in. And so, he would plot.

**A/N: Touma is dark here. He only cares for himself, Mikoto and the Misaka network. This only lightens his character somewhat. And he is a plotter by virtue, but he isn't a genius who plots every move beforehand. He just makes plans and is prepared in case they fail. Mikoto will be a bit yandere, but only to other girls and not the Misaka network.**


	6. Toaru Majutsu no Index x Fortnite

**A/N: So, I got hooked to Toaru Majutsu no Index, and I can't get these plot bunnies out of my head. It might sound ridiculous, but I am writing a Fortnite x Toaru Majutsu no Index crossover in this drabble. So, the basic premise is that Touma can summon any weapon from Fortnite: Save the World, and summon a pickaxe as well, allowing him to harvest real life items as if they were Fortnite structures, and build structures like Fortnite as well, using the harvested materials. I will not put the crafting materials used in making weapons here, but I will put a description of every weapon used in the chapter at the bottom. However, since this is anime, bullets will still hurt, so Touma can see the 'health' of other people, and damage is based on this. Assume an average level 0 has 350 health. Touma can get shield, like Fortnite, as well. Sounds complicated, but I have thought a lot about how to make it work. Enjoy this random drabble. Touma x harem.**

Toaru Majutsu no Index x Fortnite:

Touma was fighting. He didn't want to fight, especially as his FN spawn ability was too powerful to use safely. But Misaka Mikoto insisted on fighting him. He didn't know why she kept bugging him. He survived their last fight, thanks to his power, but he didn't want to fight her. Touma debated on using FN spawn, but decided to only fight using Imagine Breaker. No need to get Mikoto any more curious than she already is. Touma was truly unlucky.

'Such misfortune.' Touma didn't know why he didn't bother going all out on her. He could've scared her off. But he predicted that by doing so, she wouldn't stop challenging him, but would challenge him more frequently. He sighed out loud.

"Hey, idiot, you might want to pay more attention to your opponent, instead of sighing." Mikoto's sharp voice said. Kamijou Touma was annoyed by her presumptions, but he kept it to himself.

"Can I go home? I don't want to fight." Touma said, knowing that it was a futile task. His luck would ensure that.

"Home? Not until this duel is over! You can't get away." Mikoto said, eager to fight, yet sounding childish.

Touma gritted his teeth. The quicker this fight ended, the quicker he could leave, right? He decided that he would use FN spawn, after all. It would be necessary to end this quickly. He summoned a Vacuum Tube Rifle. He pointed it at her.

"If you think you can randomly ask for duels from people you have just met, even with your power, than I'll shatter that messed up illusion of yours!" Touma declared boldly.

Mikoto grinned. This was what she wanted. For Touma to go all out on her. That odd looking gun he summoned was pointed at her. It looked like a rifle. So his ability was to summon a rifle? Not bad, but it couldn't beat her, surely?

"That's more like it! Let's fight, then!" Mikoto unleashed a powerful lightning attack on him. Touma held his rifle out, and her attack disappeared. So the rifle wasn't made out of metal, but an insulator. It looked like wood. How could wood work with a rifle?

Touma glanced at Mikoto. Her health was 525. Pretty high, but she was a level 5. He wouldn't use a high powered gun, but the Vacuum Tube Rifle was perfect. He fired at her, and the bullets found their mark. 10 of them hit before she could react, taking 410 of her health and leaving her dizzy and near unconsciousness. She was stunned too. Literally, since the Vacuum Tube Rifle could stun opponents, making them unable to do anything for a few seconds.

"I win, okay? I would say I'm going now, but I think you won't make it home if I left you here." He offered her his right hand to help her up, and she took it with some hesitation.

"Don't ask me to fight anymore. I won. A couple of hits more and you would be unconscious. I didn't want to fight for this reason: My ability is strong." Touma said.

"No kidding… You took me down very quickly. How is it that your electric bullets were able to penetrate my electromagnetic field?" Mikoto said, while swaying on her feet from the damage she took.

"The only explanation I can think of is that the bullets tore through your electric field. Or else my ability follows some weird physics which I have no clue about. But I think it's the former. Now, let's get you to your apartment." With that, Touma walked with her. She guided him, in no mood to argue after having been defeated soundly.

When they got home, Touma sent her off, and gave her his number, telling her to contact him if she was curious about his ability. Then he went home himself. He woke up the next morning, wondering why he felt a sense of bad luck. Touma learnt to trust his sense, so he prepared to vacate the house quickly. Unfortunately, the misfortune was already present. On his balcony was a girl wearing a nun outfit. Which was odd considering that everyone in Academy City was an atheist, and irreligious as well. Religious festivals like Christmas, Easter and a couple of others were celebrated, but there were literally no religious places in Academy City. So, seeing the nun was definitely suspicious. Touma suddenly felt fear that he would start his day with misfortune.

"Who are you?" The level 4 esper asked. (Touma was level 4 as he held back during testing. If he had known that he would get a higher stipend as a level 5, he wouldn't have held back, no matter how much he disliked notoriety.)

"I am a nun from the Church of England. My name is Index."

"What kind of a weird name is that? Why are you on my balcony?" Touma asked inquisitively.

"I have 103,000 grimoires, so I am being chased by magicians, who want the grimoires." Index said frankly. Touma stared in bewilderment.

"What the heck are you talking about? Magicians? Grimoires? There's no such thing as magic!" Touma dismissed her story.

"Oh yes there is! Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist!" Index said vehemently.

"Prove it. Show me magic."

"I can't. I don't have any mana, the energy needed to cast magic."

"Then, it doesn't exist. However, supernatural abilities do exist. I myself have 1 ability, to cancel other abilities and any supernatural occurrences, with my right hand." He wasn't going to tell her about FN spawn. That ability was a secret due to its power.

"Look, I can prove it!" With that, Index ran to his kitchen and came out with a sharp knife. Touma looked curious.

"Stab me with it. My clothes are magical. They are a Walking Church, and will protect me from the knife."

Touma sighed. "I'm not going to do that. Besides, if your clothes are 'magic', probably based on an esper ability, then my right hand will dispel whatever magic is on it."

He then looked at Index's clothes, and saw that it was considered a structure with 20000 health. So she wasn't lying when she said the knife wouldn't hurt her. But clothes which were a structure? No esper ability could do that. He decided to test it with his right hand.

**(A/N: Rest of conversation is same as canon)**.

After seeing the magician, Index, walk away, stating that she was being chased and couldn't stay in one place for too long, Touma walked to remedial classes. Touma only had these because he missed his classes frequently, due to his misfortune. However, his FN spawn was an esper ability, with less calculation needed. Since he was a level 4, he didn't really require remedial classes. He had forced himself to know the basic calculations, which his ability worked off, and just talked with his friends for the rest of the class.

As Touma walked home, he suddenly spawned a Neon Sniper Rifle, and peered at a building, where he felt an anomaly. He saw the silhouette of a woman with a sword. The woman had long hair. She appeared to be running after a person. He peered a little bit lower and saw Index running.

'That can't be good. That lady has 2800 health! Index has only 450 herself. The lady is fast, too. She won't let Index get away. Touma had to act. He did. He despawned the Neon Sniper Rifle and summoned an Obliterator and hit her on the head rapidly, breaking the wall in between. The impact of the bullet was enough to stagger the woman, during which Touma switched the Obliterator to his Ol' Betsy and hit her on the head again, knocking her back on the stairs this time. As she struggled to get up, Index ran out of the building and into a crowd. Touma promptly despawned his gun and walked slowly through the crowd himself, which was panicking from the sounds of gunfire. He ran with them so as not to raise suspicion, and was able to get away from the area without having been discovered.

Having helped someone made Touma glad. He was walking home cheerfully when he heard a voice.

"Kamijou! I want to talk to you!" It was Misaka Mikoto. Touma mentally groaned, not wanting to fight.

"I can't fight-" He began, only to be interrupted by Mikoto.

"I'm not here to fight. I want to know more on your ability! I didn't want to text you since you might want to keep it a secret. I'll treat you to dinner, if you want." She said, almost bursting with curiosity.

Touma looked at her and smiled. "You could just ask. You don't need to treat me if you don't want to. I will tell you anyway, you're my friend, right?"

For some reason Mikoto blushed. "Well, yes, I suppose we are friends. Don't worry about that. I want to treat you! W-we c-c-can get to know each other better." Mikoto's blush intensified.

Touma debated inwardly, then smiled. "Alright then. Lead the way, Biri-biri."

"Don't call me that! My name is Misaka Mikoto!" She said, angrily.

"Fine, Misaka. Let's go." With that, Mikoto led Touma to a restaurant.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, the mysterious woman caught up to Index. As Index attempted to run, the woman rushed at her with astonishing speed and slashed at her with her sword…

Touma walked home with Mikoto. He waved her goodbye as he arrived, only to see Index on the ground with only 75 health remaining. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Didn't he stop the woman? Then how did Index get injured? He realized that while he was at the restaurant.

'Damn it! Such misfortune!'

"What happened, Index?" Touma said, while using Adrenaline Rush to restore 350 health to her. She got up shakily, and her injury disappeared. However, her stamina was still depleted.

"It appears we overdid it. We didn't know her Walking Church was destroyed. We assumed it would protect her." A red haired, tall man with a barcode tattooed under his eye stepped out. He had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Why did you do this? Index didn't harm you!" Touma shouted.

"She contains 103,000 grimoires in her brain, memorized. We simply need to recover it and prevent any other magicians from using it, and we will use any means necessary."

"That's your reason? You think you can hurt someone just because they have something important? Then let me kill that illusion of yours!" With that, Touma rushed at the man. The man dodged his punch, however, and jumped back.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Stiyl Magnus, magician. Fortis931: my magic name! It is kind of like a murderer's nickname." With that, he summoned flames into his hands and shot them at Touma. Touma brought his right hand up on instinct and his Imagine Breaker negated the flames. Stiyl looked surprised.

'So, my right hand can negate magic as well. This means I might not have to use FN spawn. Which is good, as this guy, despite his look, has only 280 health. His body is fragile, a normal civilian usually has 350 health…' Touma thought.

Stiyl summoned flames again and attacked Touma, only for his attack to disappear. 'So this is the guy who destroyed Index's Walking Church. Well then, I'll just have to do THIS!'

"One of the five major elements which make up this world, the great fire of genesis, the light of blessing which nurtures life, and the light of judgment which punishes evil. While it brings a gentle fortune, at the same time, it is the frosty misfortune which annihilates the cold darkness. It's name is fire, it's role, the sword. Show yourself by devouring my body and show your might!" Stiyl chanted, summoning a black colored monster, surrounded by flames hot enough to melt the surrounding metal.

"Innocentius, the witch-hunting pope!" He declared, and the monster attacked Touma.

Touma glanced at it; 2000 health, and regeneration. If he got it down to 0, he could destroy it. He sighed, and brought out a Snowball Launcher, and proceeded to bombard the monster with explosive snowballs, dealing heavy damage to it in addition to the water increasing its effect. It also shared the monster, slowing it down as it attempted to attack Touma. He put his Snowball Launcher inside due to the collateral damage he just did to the floor and walls around them. Instead, he took out his Ol' Betsy and hit the monster in the head, dodging powerful flames as well. The impact knocked the monster to the ground, and Touma spawned a Blastotron Mini. He used the fast firing submachine gun to obliterate the monster's health while it tried to get up, and then proceeded to continue even when it reached 0 health. The subsequent damage cancelled out Innocentius's regeneration, and it disappeared, shocking Stiyl, who had been preparing to attack Touma.

Touma rushed towards Stiyl and punched the shocked magician, knocking him out. He then looked at Index; the girl was tired would need rest. He carried her outside as the fire alarm rang out, and the fire brigade along with Anti-Skill. She whispered on their way, before falling asleep in exhaustion.

"My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

"My name is Kamijou Touma. Pleased to meet you, Index." As they stared at what was going on, Touma saw one Misaka Mikoto in the crowd. She saw him and walked over to him.

"Kamijou! Who is that?" Ah, he forgot to tell about Index.

"This is a person who fell unconscious in the building while I was evacuating the building. She has already been checked by the medics, and she is in no danger, so I was taking her to find someplace she could rest." Touma came up with the explanation on the spot.

"Oh. Well, you can put her on a stretcher now. It'll be a good place for her to rest." Mikoto supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, actually, my teacher said that she could rest at her place, and it's nearby, so I was going there. I'll drop her off and talk to you, okay?"

"Be quick."

Touma took her to his teacher's house, Tsukuyomi Komoe. A teacher with the appearance of a child.

"Komoe-sensei, this girl needs to rest for the night. In the morning, I will come to retrieve her. Please make sure she's safe."

"Who is she, Kamijou-chan?" Komoe asked curiously.

"Someone I found lying around. Since she saw me before she fell asleep, I have to check on her." Touma lied subtly, deliberately adding a tone of exhaustion to gain his teacher's sympathy. Komoe was a skilled teacher and really intelligent.

"Okay, Kamijou-chan. What if she wakes up in the middle of the night?" Komoe said, unsuspecting.

"Calm her down, tell her where she is, then call me." Touma replied, then walked off after saying good night.

As Touma rushed, he saw Mikoto. "Misaka! I dropped her off." The unlucky Kamijou tripped over a rock. He sighed, having become familiar with the ground. Thankfully, when he fell, since his body follows his FN spawn, he didn't feel pain since his health didn't decrease from a fall at such a low height.

"Clumsy, aren't we, Kamijou?"

"Such misfortune. Unfortunately, for me, such incidents are the norm and not the exception."

After some discussion, Touma bade Mikoto farewell and went to his room, which was cleared by the Anti-Skill as being safe to return to, he went to bed while contemplating the issue of magic and those weird magicians. The lady who attacked Index and Stiyl Magnus. These 2 would have to be taken care of. Touma thought he could ask Mikoto for help. Then he decided he didn't want her involved in all this. She may be the 3rd ranked level 5 esper, but he was stronger than her. He kept an alarm clock near the door and window to see if anyone would attack in the night. Then he fell asleep dreamlessly.

He woke up the next morning and dressed himself before walking around. He practised his ability and performed his morning routine. Then he heard his cellphone ring. He checked the caller ID, which read 'Tsukuyomi Komoe'. He picked it up.

"Hello? Komoe-sensei? Did Index wake up?"

"Hello, Kamijou-chan. Yes, she woke up, and wanted to know if you are coming. She said she wanted to thank you."

"I'm on my way, Komoe-sensei." With that, Touma hung up and rushed to his teacher's house. He was greeted with the acrid smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Komoe and Index were eating breakfast.

"Kamijou-chan, glad you're here. What trouble did this girl get into yesterday?"

"Trouble? I don't know, Komoe-sensei. I just saw her. I thought that she was fine."

"She has scars on her stomach. I think she was attacked. Are you sure you didn't see anything?" The pink haired loli stared at him questioningly. Touma sweated nervously, but kept his voice firm.

"I did hear something. But I couldn't see anything, sensei. I don't know what happened to her." Touma lied. Fortunately, Komoe seemed to buy it.

"That's ok. As long as you weren't hurt, Kamijou-chan."

"What's your name?" Index asked, faking since she knew his name was Kamijou Touma.

"I'm Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you, Index." He said. He had told his teacher that he heard her tell him that her name was Index.

"Now, Touma, can you accompany me back to my building?" She asked.

"Sure. You don't mind if I take your leave now, right, sensei?"

"No problem, Kamijou-chan. Don't forget to work hard!" With that, Touma and Index walked back to his apartment. Index rounded on him as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Thanks for helping me, Touma. I come from the Church of Necessary Evil, or Necessarius. They use magic to hunt down witches and evil magicians for practising magic, and thus they became Necessarius. I was implanted with the memory of 103,000 grimoires so that the church could have them all at one spot and reverse-engineer them if required. I have a photographic memory." Index explained cheerfully.

"I see. That means that the people who attacked you and me yesterday are after the grimoires?" He said, much more calmly than Index expected.

"You mean you don't hate me because of the grimoires?"

"No, I don't, I don't judge people for such things." Touma said truthfully, he didn't really care about such things.

**Afterwards**:

Touma had offered to let Index stay in his apartment as Komoe would be suspicious if he asked her to let Index stay. Index had initially refused, then agreed as she didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment. Touma knew he could protect her. He discovered a few startling things.

He discovered that Index didn't have any memories of her time before coming to Japan, and all she knows is that her name is Index and that she comes from Necessarius, as well as the presence of 103,000 grimoires. She didn't even remember how she lost her memories. This alarmed Touma, as he suspected that her memories were erased by an outside agent, as she couldn't forget anything willingly. The level 4 esper pondered all this as he returned from grocery shopping. He then noticed the street he was walking on was strangely absent of people. He sighed, his 'bad luck instinct' warning him.

"Such misfortune." He said, as the lady with 2800 health appeared in front of Touma. He knew what this was probably about. If Index was too valuable to them, they could hurt him as he wasn't as valuable. He was going to be attacked sooner or later, and it appeared that it was sooner. He tensed himself for a good fight.

The lady was holding a nodachi, a type of sword. She was black haired and wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts. The lady had an aura of power.

"There are no people here except us. You're wondering where they went, right? We used a tune specialized in removing people from an area. Except for the both of us. I'm Kanzaki Kaori."

Touma clenched his fists. He was prepared for battle.

**A/N: How's that for an introduction? I didn't want Komoe involved too much, hence the deception. I also made Touma more powerful. Obviously. Not level 5, though, as that would put unnecessary spotlight. Hence, his being level 4. As promised, I will describe some unfamiliar terms and weapons. If you play Fortnite: Save the World, you will be familiar with these weapons and terms.**

**Adrenaline**** Rush: Gadget that restores a percentage of health to the user and all people in a small radius whom the user considers to be 'allies'.**

Vacuum** Tube Rifle: Assault Rifle: Vacuum Tube. Shoots electric bullets that deal good damage at a steady rate of fire. Can stun enemies after a certain number of hits, which varies depending on the enemy.**

Damage**: 41**

Headshot** multiplier (multiply the damage by this to get the headshot damage): 1.5x**

Fire** rate: 5 bullets per second**

**Magazine size: 20**

Reload** speed: 2.5 seconds**

**Bullet impact: 135**

Neon** Sniper Rifle: Sniper Rifle: Neon. Has a scope that can see people through walls. It can also shoot bullets that pierce both structures and people. Slow rate of fire.**

Damage**: 124**

Headshot** multiplier: 2.5x**

Fire** rate: 0.8**

Magazine** size: 5**

Reload** speed: 3.25 seconds**

**Bullet impact: 225**

Obliterator**: Sniper Rifle: Military. A sniper rifle with high base damage and bullet impact that can quickly obliterate buildings and structures. Its shots pierce both people and structures. Has high recoil.**

Damage**: 225**

Headshot** multiplier: 2x**

Fire** rate: 0.7**

Magazine** size: 4**

Reload** speed: 3.5 seconds**

**Bullet impact: 825**

Ol'** Betsy: Sniper Rifle: Flintlock. Non scoped sniper rifle with high damage and excellent impact. Has a high kick.**

Damage**: 248**

Headshot** multiplier: 2x**

Fire** rate: 1**

Magazine** size: 1**

Reload** speed: 2.5 seconds**

**Bullet impact: 1500**

Snowball** Launcher: Explosive Weapon: Winter. Grenade launcher that love explosive snowballs that damage and snare all enemies in its explosion radius. Will explode on contact with anyone considered an enemy by the user. Also damages all structures in the explosion** **radius.**

Damage**: 128**

No** headshot multiplier**

**Fire rate: 1.75**

Magazine** size: 6**

Reload** speed: 3 seconds**

**Bullet impact: 1125**

Blastotron** Mini: SMG: Retro-Sci-Fi. Slower firing SMG with high damage and good range.**

Damage**: 51**

Headshot** multiplier: 1.5x**

Fire** rate: 7**

Reload** speed: 2.4 seconds**

**Bullet impact: 45**

And** that's a wrap! Please review if you enjoyed**!


End file.
